The Descendant of Rose
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Makhluk indah itu bertaring. Dalam kesakitan, dirinya berperang melawan hitam dan hatinya sendiri. Mereka bilang dia abadi, siapa yang tahu dirinya bisa mati. Mati untuk orang terkasih. "Kau percaya takdir? Aku percaya. Karena takdir yang mempertemukan kita sekali lagi-meski seribu tahun telah berlalu. Kali ini aku yang pergi lebih dulu, maukah kau menungguku?" WonKyu with YunJae
1. Symphony of The Revenant Choir

**The Descendant of Rose**

**Chapter 1: Symphony of The Revenant Choir**

Written by: Kyuminjoong

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Author's Pov**

Tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa di zaman yang modern ini, di sudut kota Seoul yang tak seramai tempat lainnya, sebuah puri berdiri dengan kokohnya. Dindingnya yang bercat putih tampak sedikit kusam karena termakan usia, tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan dari bangunan bernilai seni tinggi itu. Bunga-bunga mawar tumbuh hampir di setiap sudutnya, memenuhi taman-tamannya juga merayapi sebagian dinding. Sementara di sekelilingnya hamparan pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang membentuk sebuah hutan kecil seolah melindungi puri itu hingga keberadaannya tak terlihat.

Sekitar dua ratus orang pekerja mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjaga puri tua itu. Kesemuanya adalah keturunan dari para pekerja terdahulu, dan masing-masing telah bersumpah untuk menjaga kerahasiaan si puri tua. Juga sesuatu yang tinggal di dalamnya—sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan bisa diterima keberadaannya.

Bagian terdepan dari puri tua dengan lima menara utama itu adalah sebuah aula megah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan sepasang tangga kembar di sudut kiri dan kanannya. Langit-langitnya dipenuhi lukisan kuno sementara dindingnya yang di dominasi warna merah dan kuning keemasan tampak klasik dengan lilin-lilin panjang yang menggantung di tiap-tiap pilar yang menopang si puri tua.

Di depan pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik, juga terpahat dengan indah oleh tangan-tangan ahli, seorang pria paruh baya berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil yang menatapnya kecewa, wanita dewasa yang berdiri di sisi keduanya hanya tersenyum maklum. "_Sorry baby_, tapi sepertinya ayah tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Ayah benar-benar sibuk, banyak yang harus diurus di puri ini."

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua pengurus puri kelihatan sangat sibuk? Apa tuan muda Jung akan merayakan sesuatu?" Si gadis kecil merajuk, menahan udara di pipinya yang kemudian menggembung.

Yang tua tersenyum gemas lalu menarik pipi kenyal milik sang gadis. "Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia, tapi ayah akan memberitahumu asal kau berjanji akan jadi anak baik dan berhenti merengek jika ayah tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. _Promise_?" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan sang anak.

Gadis kecil dengan gaun merah muda berenda itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan menyalami jari kelingking ayahnya. "_I promise_."

Ayahnya tersenyum senang, lalu mengacak rambut kecoklatan miliknya dengan sayang. "_Tomorrow... only one day left... and the descendant of rose will awake._"

Gadis kecil yang belum genap sepuluh tahun itu berkedip lucu, menampakan kebingungannya. "_The descendant... of rose_?"

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Masih dalam puri yang sama, di ruangan yang berbeda, dua orang penjaga puri yang terlihat bosan berbisik pada satu sama lain. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mereka dipekerjakan dalam puri tua yang meski menyimpan banyak barang berharga tapi hanya memberi penjagaan ketat pada sebuah ruangan berisi satu peti mati.

"Peti itu, ada seseorang dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar tertidur di dalamnya. Besok, tepat seribu tahun orang itu memejamkan matanya, dia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya." Pria dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi dan kurus mulai berbisik pada temannya seraya menunjuk sebuah peti kayu yang di letakan tepat di tengah ruangan. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di sekeliling si peti kayu, sibuk membersihkan bagian luar dari kayu yang telah di poles melamin agar menjaga keawetannya itu, atau menebar wewangian di sekitarnya. Beberapa yang lain tampak sibuk membawa masuk beberapa barang ke dalam ruangan yang semula hampir tak memiliki barang apapun selain peti kayu itu sendiri. Dan semua tahu kalau hal ini adalah bentuk persiapan untuk menyambut seseorang yang selama seribu tahun terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Seberapa kuat kekuatannya?" Seorang pria dengan tubuh gempal dan tinggi di bawah rata-rata, membalas bisikan temannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Yang tinggi mengangkat bahunya. "_Who knows_? Tapi ku dengar, yang berbaring di dalam sana... adalah orang yang berhasil membuat _The Great Master of Black Roses _kehabisan hampir seluruh tenaganya, hingga akhirnya dia pun harus tenggelam dalam tidur panjangnya. _Well_, sama sepertinya."

"Maksudmu... apa keduanya bertarung, kemudian pertarungan berakhir seimbang dan keduanya sama-sama harus berakhir dalam peti mati?" Yang lebih pendek kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya kecuali keturunan para raja. Ku rasa itu artinya kau harus bertanya pada tuan muda Jung."

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Sementara itu di sisi lain kota Seoul yang jauh lebih ramai, dalam sebuah rumah mewah yang amatlah besar meski tak sepadan dengan si puri tua, seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi di atas rata-rata terlihat memandang jauh ke luar dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya di lantai dua bangunan tiga lantai itu. Memanglah terbilang indah pemandangan yang tersaji di balik bingkai jendelanya, tapi pemuda itu tampak tidak menikmatinya. Pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain, dan itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya yang kosong.

"Besok... di hari yang sama seseorang dari _Red Roses_ juga akan bangkit, kan? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua _clan_ ini? Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan peperangan. Selama ini hidup dalam kondisi ibarat gencatan senjata pun sudah cukup melelahkan." Si pemuda tampan berbicara tanpa menggerakan kepalanya sedikit pun, sama sekali tak berniat memandang lawan bicaranya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, satu-satunya manusia lain yang berada dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya memasang wajah iba.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya Anda tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan _Master_ saat beliau membuka mata. Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya," ujar pria yang tampak jelas jauh lebih tua dari si pria tampan.

Yang lebih muda membalik tubuhnya, menatap si pria tua dengan jemu. "Paman Lee, berapa kali aku bilang, cukup panggil aku Siwon saat tidak ada orang lain. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku sendiri."

Pria yang dipanggil paman itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian yang bernama Siwon meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku hanya berharap kedua makhluk luar biasa ini berubah pikiran setelah tertidur begitu lama. Seribu tahun sudah berlalu, alasan dari perang ini pun... seharusnya sudah terlupakan."

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Keesokan harinya, kembali pada puri yang kemarin tampak ramai karena para penghuninya sibuk lalu lalang kesana kemari, kali ini seluruhnya berkumpul rapi di dalam ruangan yang untunglah cukup besar untuk menampung mereka. Ruangan yang sama dimana peti kayu dengan makhluk misterius di dalamnya diletakan. Lebih dari dua ratus pasang mata menatap peti kayu yang masih tertutup rapat itu dengan tegang dan cemas tapi juga berharap. Mereka semua sama, begitu penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan kotak kayu berukuran besar itu selama ini.

Kemudian suara jam yang berdentang memenuhi ruangan. Jam besar dengan bandul yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan di dalamnya, salah satu dari sekian banyak barang yang sengaja dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini kemarin.

_**Tepat saat jam besar itu berdentang untuk yang kedua belas kalinya, peti kayu itu pun terbuka lebar, di dorong oleh sebuah tangan berbalut kulit putih pucat dan jari-jari yang panjang. Menampakan sosok manusia terindah sepanjang masa, dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan rambut sehitam malam yang tergerai indah hingga menyentuh pinggang kecilnya.**_

Perlahan... makhluk itu membuka kedua matanya, sepasang manik mata sewarna _ruby_ yang bekilat bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, pertama kalinya setelah seribu tahun bola mata itu kembali bergerak. Tak ada yang berani berbicara atau bahkan bernapas saat sosok itu akhirnya benar-benar bangkit dan keluar dari dalam peti kayunya, membuat kelopak mawar merah yang semula mengelilingi tubuhnya berhamburan di lantai.

Dengan pakaian khas kerajaan yang mewah dan berkelas, inilah pertama kalinya setelah seribu tahun berlalu, makhluk itu menunjukkan sosoknya yang mampu membutakan mata pada dunia.

Satu dari dua orang yang berdiri di barisan terdepan, pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap dan mata rubah, pria yang dipanggil 'tuan muda Jung', melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menghampiri makhluk yang belum bergerak sedikit pun setelah keluar dari kotak kayunya.

Tuan muda itu, Jung Yunho, menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak yang tersisa tak lebih dari satu meter, kemudian membiarkan sebelah lututnya menyentuh lantai dan membungkuk hormat pada makhluk indah di hadapannya.

"_Welcome back to the world... Master_."

Bersamaan dengan suaranya yang bergema memenuhi ruangan, burung-burung di luar meninggalkan sarang mereka dengan serentak, mengepakan sayap begitu cepat menuju langit dan meninggalkan hutan, seolah berniat menyampaikan pesan pada dunia bahwa mereka sedang menyambut sesuatu. Di saat yang bersamaan, seluruh penghuni puri yang berkumpul menjatuhkan tubuh mereka, menunduk dalam sebagai penghormatan pada seseorang yang dipanggil 'master'.

_Suara jam yang berdentang mengiringi kebangkitannya kembali, bagaikan sebuah simfoni._

**To be continued...**


	2. Vampire

**Chapter 2: Vampire**

Written by: Kyuminjoong

Genre:Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Author's Pov**

Keadaan masih hening. Makhluk misterius berwajah indah itu menatap Yunho yang bersujud di hadapannya, kemudian beralih memandang dua ratus satu manusia yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, berniat melihat bagaimana tanggapan sang '_master'_, dan pada saat yang sama tubuh yang elok itu terhuyung ke samping, hampir terjatuh membentur lantai marmer yang keras jika saja Yunho tak berhasil menangkap tubuh itu tepat pada waktunya. "_Master_!"

Beberapa penjaga dan para 'tetua'—mereka yang mengabdikan diri lebih lama dari yang lain—berlari menghampiri tuan muda mereka yang saat ini memeluk sang _master_. Semua tampak bingung, beberapa tak mampu berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut, sementara yang lain mulai berbisik—saling bertanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja." Yunho menentang saat para tetua meminta penjaga untuk membawa tubuh '_master'_ mereka yang terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Yunho mengangkat tubuh makhluk yang bahkan namanya pun belum sempat ia ketahui. Semua bergeser dari tempat mereka, memberi jalan bagi tuan muda mereka untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan itu bersama seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.

_**Blam**_

Bersamaan dengan di tutupnya pintu, semua orang yang tersisa seolah kehilangan kontrol dan mulai bertanya satu sama lain tanpa menahan suara mereka, membuat keadaan yang sempat sunyi berubah bising. Para tetua kehilangan kuasa dan tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membuat mereka berhenti bicara.

"_What's going on_?"

"Dia bahkan baru membuka matanya beberapa menit, dan sekarang dia kembali tertidur?"

Semua menanyakan hal yang sama. Seseorang yang mereka anggap sangat kuat, terjatuh di hadapan mereka pada kali pertama dia menampakan wujudnya. Mungkin...hanya mungkin...mungkinkah semua yang mereka dengar salah? Apa dia tidak sekuat yang mereka kira? Lalu bagaimana nasib _clan_ mereka jika harus dilindungi oleh makhluk yang lemah?

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama—saat jam berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, di kediaman tuan muda Choi, hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi. Mereka memiliki seorang wanita cantik sebagai '_master'_. Wanita cantik yang sayangnya tampak angkuh dan kejam.

Siwon telah menyediakan satu ruangan khusus dalam 'istana'nya untuk menyembunyikan makhluk itu. Berada pada lantai rahasia di bawah bangunan rumahnya. Ya, saat kubilang rumahnya terdiri dari tiga lantai, yang ku maksud adalah dua lantai yang nampak jelas di permukaan, juga satu lantai yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah.

"_Master_, apa Anda memerlukan sesuatu?" Siwon bertanya pada sang _master_ yang kini duduk dengan anggun di atas tempat tempat tidurnya. Wanita cantik itu tak langsung menjawab dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... Choi Siwon."

"Siwon... mulai detik ini, panggil aku **Arianne **(_very holy one_)-_the descendant of rose, the great master of black roses_."

"Baik, Arianne."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu saat ini. Kau boleh keluar."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menunduk memberi hormat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar sang _master_.

"Tunggu."

Hanya selangkah lagi, Siwon bahkan sudah meletakkan tangannya di atas kenop pintu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Arianne menghentikannya dengan dingin. Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menatap sang _master_. Wanita itu menatapnya tajam, membuatnya sedikit bingung karena dia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Sebaiknya ku katakan dari awal, peraturan yang harus kau patuhi. **Jangan pernah berkhianat padaku atau kau akan mati**."

Siwon tak suka mendengar nada bicara dan cara Arianne memandangnya. Wanita itu bersikap seakan-akan Siwon telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia bahkan hanya sempat mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pada wanita itu hari ini.

"Aku bisa membaca isi kepalamu dengan jelas."

_**Deg**_

Dan pria tampan itu membeku di tempatnya. Sedikit rasa takut terpancar dari bola matanya. Makhluk indah namun mengerikan itu tampak semakin mengerikan di matanya setelah satu fakta baru didengarnya. Siwon hanya memikirkan satu hal, satu hal yang cukup mustahil sepertinya.

Dia berpikir tentang sebuah perdamaian, dimana dirinya bahkan bersedia bersujud di hadapan kedua _master_ untuk menghentikan peperangan yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berarti.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Sejak saat _master_ mereka yang berwajah manis kembali membuka matanya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Yunho terus berada di dekatnya, bersama seseorang yang mendampinginya selama setengah usianya. Banyak hal yang harus diketahuinya tentang sang _master_. Seperti siapa namanya, lalu apa sebenarnya yang menjadi alasan untuk permusuhan secara turun temurun di antara kedua _clan_.

Makhluk yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa—kecuali soal wajahnya yang benar-benar pahatan sempurna dan kulitnya yang teramat pucat meskipun anehnya bibirnya secerah _cherry blossom_. Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau makhluk di hadapannya hidup kembali setelah 'tertidur' selama seribu tahun.

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Dia menjawab ketika Yunho menanyakan namanya, tapi tidak untuk pertanyaan kedua. Yunho tidak bertanya lagi, dia hanya tahu kalau itu berarti belum saatnya dia mengetahui semuanya.

Dia juga bicara banyak, tentang apa yang disukainya juga apa yang tidak dia suka. Peraturan pertama yang dibuatnya adalah tidak ada formalitas dalam memanggil namanya, dia tidak suka panggilan 'tuan' atau '_master'_. Peraturan kedua, tidak ada perlakuan khusus. Itu artinya semua orang dalam puri harus memperlakukannya dengan biasa diluar fakta bahwa dia adalah memiliki kedudukan tertinggi dalam _clan_.

Yunho menyetujuinya. Satu hal yang dia tangkap adalah Kyuhyun mungkin sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Apa kau tidak butuh sesuatu?" _Namja_ cantik yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Yunho bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang Yunho sebut sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, _but_ _you can tell it's not a sweet one_. "_Well_, kau tak akan suka mendengar apa yang ku butuhkan."

"Sebutkan saja. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu," ujar Jaejoong sedikit memaksa, dia cukup keras kepala.

Kyuhyun terdiam, kali ini air mukanya tampak lebih serius. Dipandanginya Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, lalu kalimat yang mungkin tak pernah Jaejoong nantikan keluar dari mulutnya...

"**Aku butuh darah."**

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata, sementara Yunho tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sedikit banyak dia tahu Kyuhyun mungkin adalah makhluk peminum darah yang biasa disebut vampir. Kulit pucatnya yang terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, juga fakta tentang berapa lama dia hidup—meski seribu tahun terlewat tanpa benar-benar 'hidup'—cukup untuk membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa membawakannya untukku? Sudah ku duga. Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, meskipun ingin bilang tidak tapi nyatanya dia memang takut. Tiba-tiba saja mata _ruby_ itu terlihat mengerikan baginya.

Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut, atau takut, Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyadari saat Yunho beranjak dari sisinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia baru menyadarinya saat Yunho berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun beralih menatapnya.

"Kau ingin darah? Ambillah."

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Rasanya ingin berteriak memarahi Yunho karena bertindak seenaknya, tapi disisi lain Jaejoong tahu dia tidak berhak melakukannya. Biar bagaimana pun, sejak terlahir dalam garis keturunan _Red Roses clan_, Yunho telah mengambil tanggung jawab besar untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada Kyuhyun sang _master_.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Kyuhyun meliriknya sekali, sebelum makhluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menampakkan taringnya. Sedetik kemudian dua taring yang jelas sangatlah tajam itu telah menembus kulit tangan Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu meringis tertahan.

Jaejoong marah. Dia ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan taring-taringnya dari tangan Yunho saat itu juga. Tapi setetes air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata _ruby_ itu menghentikan niatnya. Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menangis. Makhluk itu menggigit Yunho-nya dan... menangis.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

"Apa masih sakit?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho—yang tangannya baru saja selesai diperban. Jaejoong bahkan tak menatap wajah Yunho seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat berbicara dengan _namja_ itu, matanya hanya tertuju pada luka yang kini telah tertutup perban.

Yunho menyentuh dagunya, memaksa Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan hati kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak akan berubah jadi vampir, kan?"

"Kyuhyun bilang tidak. Jae, apa kau membenci Kyuhyun?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan simpel itu. Tadinya Jaejoong pikir mudah baginya untuk membenci makhluk yang melukai dan bahkan menghisap darah kekasihnya, tapi...

"Dia menangis. Dia menangis, Yun. Dan aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Aku... tidak bisa membencinya."

Yunho kembali tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang telah Kyuhyun lalui. Tapi takdir membawaku kemari... untuk berada di belakangnya, mendukungnya, dan mengabdi padanya. Akan lebih mudah bagiku melakukannya jika kau berada di pihaknya, jadi jangan membencinya."

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Hari berganti, ini adalah pagi pertama bagi Kyuhyun setelah tidur panjangnya. Jika kau pikir bisa hidup untuk kedua kalinya adalah hal yang menyenangkan, kau salah. Hidup abadi, bernapas selama lebih dari seribu tahun, menjalani hidup lebih lama dibanding yang lainnya, hanya membawa rasa sepi.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tak ada satu orang pun yang dikenalnya. Semua orang yang dikenalnya pasti telah lama mati. Hanya dia yang tersisa, ditinggal sendirian di dunia yang begitu luas. Meski pun orang-orang dalam puri ini ada untuknya, tapi itu tak mengusir rasa sepinya. Karena yang Kyuhyun butuhkan adalah teman, bukan pasukan yang menunduk padanya karena rasa hormat atau takut.

_**Creak**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka menarik Kyuhyun dari dunianya, raut wajahnya yang datar tak berubah saat melihat Jaejoong datang dengan nampan berisi beberapa potong _sandwich_ dan segelas susu.

"Pagi." Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak membalasnya, sejujurnya cukup terkejut Jaejoong masih tersenyum padanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kemarin.

"Ku kira kau takut padaku," ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan memainkan kakinya. "Aku... minta maaf. Ku rasa sikapku kemarin sudah menyinggungmu. Karena itu... aku membuatkanmu sarapan sebagai permintaan maaf—walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kau bisa memakannya atau tidak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa sadar. "Kau meminta maaf? Setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada Yunho, kau meminta maaf padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kemarin kau menangis... kalau kau tidak terluka kau tidak akan menangis. Aku hanya berpikir kau mungkin terpaksa melakukannya." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun tepat di matanya. Mata itu tidak lagi tampak mengerikan, air mata kemarin telah menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya berada di balik sorot mata yang dingin itu.

"Kau... hanya anak kecil yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan rasa sepi di hatimu di balik wajah _stoic_ dan sorot matamu yang dingin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan membuatku tertawa Jae. Anak kecil? Aku hampir seribu tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Tapi di mataku kau terlihat lebih muda dariku dan Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan bibir maju, sifat keras kepalanya kembali muncul. Dan rupanya Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, kepala batu. _"It doesn't make me a kid."_

"Tsk. _Okay_, terserah kau saja. Jadi bagaimana? Kau yang makan atau aku buang saja?" Jaejoong memamerkan nampan berisi sarapan buatannya. Kyuhyun menatap tumpukan roti dan segelas susu itu sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Berikan padaku."

Jaejoong menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan semangat, dia bahkan menemani Kyuhyun menghabiskan sarapannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun menggigit _sandwich_ terakhirnya.

"Enak."

Bohong. Karena sebenarnya, sejak Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya sebagai makhluk penghisap darah, tak ada satu pun makanan yang terasa lezat di lidahnya selain darah. Semua makanan yang menyentuh lidah dan masuk ke tenggorokannya hanya akan terasa hambar. Tapi dia tak mungkin mengecewakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong... adalah teman pertamanya. Dia orang pertama yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat setelah sekian lama. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi, karena Kyuhyun tak yakin makhluk sepertinya masih bisa merasakan 'hangat' dalam tubuhnya yang seolah membeku.

"Benarkah? Asal kau tahu saja, orang-orang selalu bilang kalau masakanku memang enak."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, tapi kali ini dia terlihat bahagia. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Kenapa? Kau juga mengakuinya tadi," balas Jaejoong, kembali dengan bibir yang maju. Kyuhyun memilih tidak membalasnya dan meminum susu untuknya. _Great_. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil sekarang.

'_Orang-orang mungkin akan melihatmu sebagai monster dengan kekuatan mengerikan, tapi di mataku kau akan selalu jadi adik kecilku yang manis.'_

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas susunya kembali ke atas nampan dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Jae. Aku memang _monster_, 'adik kecil yang manis' tidak akan meminum darah sebagai sumber kekuatannya."

"K-Kau... membaca pikiranku?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong dibuat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, menatap dalam mata bulat dan besar milik Jaejoong.

"Apa aku menakutimu lagi?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, tenggorokannya seolah tercekat hingga dia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyuman paling menyedihkan yang pernah Jaejoong lihat dalam 26 tahun hidupnya.

"Makhluk sepertiku... memang mengerikan. Bukankah begitu, Jae?"

Jaejoong terhenyak. Ini perasaan yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan kemarin saat Kyuhyun menangis. Sosok di hadapannya tampak begitu rapuh. Dia menderita dan terluka. Lalu parahnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Sosok itu harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

Detik itu juga Jaejoong telah mengambil keputusan...

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak tampak mengerikan. Maaf soal tadi, aku hanya terkejut, bukan takut."

Kyuhyun menatapnya, Jaejoong tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Terlebih dia bisa membaca isi kepala Jaejoong dengan mudah, dan dia tahu Jaejoong telah berbohong. Hanya untuk yang satu itu, tapi tidak untuk yang selanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun... Kyu... kalau kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini, kau salah. Karena mulai saat ini aku dan Yunho akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kita... teman, kan?" Jaejoong berucap penuh kelembutan, seraya menyentuh tangan pucat sedingin es milik Kyuhyun.

...bahwa dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat luka itu perlahan.

_**Makhluk indah itu bertaring, seperti mawar merah yang merekah—indah namun berduri.**_

**To be continued...**

Beberapa orang kebingungan dengan prologue dari FF ini. Well, terlalu banyak yang ane umpetin(?) dan ga disebut dalam prologue. XD

Terus soal makhluk yang jadi tokoh utama FF ini, ane nyebut mereka 'the descendant of rose', tapi sebenarnya mereka ga lain dan ga bukan adalah vampire (dibongkar di chapter ini). Sebutan 'the descendant of rose' mungkin hadir karena menurut legenda, vampire adalah makhluk yang menyukai keindahan—seperti mawar misalnya. Analogi mawar dan vampire disini ane pake juga karena menurut ane sesuai (sama-sama indah dan 'berduri').

Kalau kalian tahu soal visual kei band asal Jepang yang namanya Versailles (Versailles Philharmonic Quintet), mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk berimajinasi tentang FF ini, karena mereka yang menginspirasi ane. Judul FF dan judul tiap chapternya ke depan juga adalah judul lagu-lagu milik Versailles, tapi isi cerita sama sekali ga ngambil apapun dari isi lagu mereka.

Untuk tokoh Arianne, ane kasih kebebasan ama reader untuk ngebayangin dia sebagai siapa. Saran saya, pilih yang paling kalian benci tapi cantik XD

WonKyu baru bakal ketemu chapter depan. So, stay tuned and see(?) how they'll be met #senyummisterius

**Special thanks to:**

**gaemgyu0321| HaeHyukWonKyu| | shin min young| WKS0711| iloyalty1| | GaemGyu92| MissBabyKyu| Augesteca| shin min hyo| aninkyuelf| Gyuhyun Choi95| Fitri MY| wonkyufa| Rhea cho| Kim . HeeRa . WKS  
**

HaeHyukWonKyu: stop calling me ahjumma, you halmeoni! :p *kok tumben sih nama ente nongol di ffn?*


	3. Rose

**Chapter 3: Rose**

**Written by: Kyuminjoong**

**Genre:Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line**

**Warning: Shounen-ai**

**Author's Pov**

Pagi ketiga Kyuhyun terlahir kembali, keadaan dalam puri tampak sedikit tak terkendali, seisi puri sibuk memeriksa satu per satu ruangan demi mencari _master_ mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah menemukannya dalam puri yang ukurannya jauh dari kata kecil.

Yunho mengerang frustasi, sejujurnya dia khawatir mengingat Kyuhyun yang sekarang bisa dibilang tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Dia belum mendapatkan kembali seluruh kekuatannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya, dia hanya perlu 'berburu' dan 'makan'. Tapi sampai detik ini Kyuhyun memilih menahan rasa laparnya. Membuat Yunho kembali mengambil satu kesimpulan, bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin membenci takdirnya sebagai vampir.

"Kita sudah memeriksa begitu banyak ruangan, dan Kyuhyun tidak ada. Ku rasa aku akan mencari di luar saja," ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk setuju, kemudian memberi perintah pada semua penjaga yang bisa ditemuinya untuk ikut mencari Kyuhyun di luar puri bersama dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Bagian luar puri terbagi menjadi empat, sudut utara, timur, selatan dan barat. Bagian utara adalah gerbang utama puri, selanjutnya disusul oleh gerbang selatan yang sedikit lebih kecil dan dua gerbang rahasia di bagian timur dan barat puri. Panjang puri tua ini adalah 400 meter dengan lebar sekitar 350 meter. Jika dihitung, keliling puri mungkin mencapai sekitar 1.500 meter.

Masing-masing bagian terluar puri memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Sebagai pintu masuk utama, bagian utara puri di lengkapi dengan sihir pelindung, membuat siapapun tak akan bisa membuka gerbang raksasa yang berdiri kokoh disana kecuali jika mantra pembukanya diucapkan. Sementara di bagian selatan, meskipun gerbangnya tidak dilengkapi mantra pelindung, setiap orang yang melewatinya akan langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah labirin raksasa, tidak ada yang bisa melewatinya kecuali para penghuni puri yang sudah mengetahui rahasia dari labirin.

Di bagian barat, sebuah danau buatan terbentang luas meliputi keseluruhan wilayah barat puri. Gerbang rahasianya, terletak di dalam danau, terhubung dengan sebuah sungai kecil berjarak satu kilometer di luar wilayah puri. Sekali pun tahu letak gerbang barat, tidak akan ada gunanya kecuali siapapun itu punya kemampuan untuk menahan napasnya sedemikian lama. Gerbang ini mungkin dibuat oleh para penyihir pada zaman dahulu kala, para penyihir tentu dapat dengan mudah melewati gerbang ini asal mereka tahu mantra yang membuat mereka bisa bernapas dalam air.

Yang terakhir adalah wilayah timur puri, bagian paling indah yang bisa kau temui di luar puri. Tidak lain adalah sebuah taman bunga mawar raksasa. Dilengkapi dengan sebuah kolam air mancur besar tepat di bagian tengah taman, biasanya selalu di penuhi burung-burung kecil yang singgah untuk minum atau mandi. Gerbang rahasianya berada di balik rerimbunan pohon mawar berduri, benar-benar tersembunyi, jadi tidak akan ada yang menemukannya kecuali orang itu telah mengetahui letak gerbang sejak awal—dari cerita turun temurun misalnya.

Dari ke empat tempat tersebut, Jaejoong berada pada tempat terakhir, yang paling indah dan harum—taman mawar. Lagi-lagi, sekalipun memang benar Kyuhyun berada di taman itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk menemukannya, karena taman ini tidak seperti taman kota yang bisa di kelilingi dalam waktu lima belas menit. Singkatnya, taman itu terlalu besar.

_Well_, mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang beruntung. Karena pada kenyataannya dia berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicari tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah dirinya memutari taman.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, bermaksud memperjelas sosok yang dilihatnya sedang berdiri di antara beberapa kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas mawar-mawar yang mekar.

"Kyu!"

Sosok itu menoleh, Jaejoong tersenyum senang lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Semua orang mencarimu kemana-mana! Kenapa pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa?! Kau membuat kami cemas Kyu." Jaejoong meletakan tangannya di pinggang dan mengomel layaknya seorang ibu sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan 'takjub'.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa bosan, lalu ku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan di luar," jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah bangku panjang. Dilihat saja sudah tampak jelas kalau Jaejoong kehabisan napas karena mengomel setelah berlari, dan entah berapa lama Jaejoong mengelilingi puri untuk mencarinya, intinya Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberi waktu pada Jaejoong untuk beristirahat.

"Kalian merawat taman ini dengan baik," ujar Kyuhyun tepat saat Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya. Jaejoong menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya wajah manis Kyuhyun yang bukan terarah padanya. Kyuhyun menatap seisi taman dengan tatapan teduh... dan dia tersenyum. **"Dulu aku sering kemari dengan seseorang."**

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali dengan kerutan dikeningnya saat Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawabnya. Kyuhyun sendiri justru tampak kebingungan, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku lupa."

**Dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang yang dulu selalu datang bersamanya ke taman ini.**

"Aneh sekali." Jaejoong berkomentar singkat, kemudian menghapus sedikit keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. "Eh? Aku baru sadar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku— mataharinya. Aku pernah dengar kalau vampir tidak bisa terkena matahari."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan bangku panjang yang didudukinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah rerimbunan mawar dan memetik setangkai mawar yang masih kuncup. Secara ajaib, begitu sampai di tangan Kyuhyun mawar itu mekar dengan sendirinya, membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar—entah kagum atau justru kaget.

"Ada tiga jenis vampir yang pernah hidup di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah vampir murni—_pure blood vampire_. Mereka adalah penyihir semasa hidupnya, tapi bisa juga tercipta dari roh yang merasuki tubuh orang mati. Vampir murni adalah satu-satunya jenis yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir dengan gigitannya." Kyuhyun memotong ceritanya dan menoleh pada Jaejoong, sekedar memastikan apa _namja_ cantik itu mendengarkannya.

"Lalu yang kedua adalah vampir yang tercipta karena gigitan vampir lain—tentu saja mereka yang termasuk kelompok _pure blood_. Vampir jenis ini tidak punya kendali pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka hanya akan jadi boneka mainan dari vampir murni yang menggigit mereka. Yang terakhir adalah **dhampir**, golongan **setengah vampir**. Tercipta dari rasa cinta antara **vampir dan manusia** biasa. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk yakin.

"Aku adalah yang ketiga. Dan salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki dhampir adalah kami tidak takut dengan sinar matahari. Karena pada dasarnya, kami setengah manusia."

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya di dunia ini masih banyak vampir yang hidup? Kalau benar apa yang kau katakan, bukannya tidak mungkin dhampir menyamar menjadi manusia biasa dan berkeliaran di antara manusia lainnya, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, setangkai mawar yang semula berada di tangannya kini tergeletak di tanah dan rusak—tiap kelopaknya terlepas dan berserakan. "Tidak ada. Aku yang terakhir dari jenisku, dan satu dari dua vampir yang tersisa."

Satu dari dua vampir yang tersisa. Jaejoong berpikir, satu lagi vampir yang dimaksud Kyuhyun pasti...

"_Master of the black roses_," tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengucapkannya.

"Ku rasa ceritanya cukup sampai disini saja. Ayo kembali, bukankah kau bilang semua orang sedang mencariku?"

Jaejoong ingin bertanya lebih banyak, misalnya tentang dari jenis yang mana _master_ klan _Black Roses_ berasal, tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah bilang begitu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk paham. "Ah, benar. Aku harus memberi tahu Yunho."

Jaejoong menarik keluar ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah sibuk bicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah Yunho lewat ponsel itu. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran. Seribu tahun yang lalu, dia tak pernah melihat benda yang saat ini sedang digunakan Jaejoong untuk berkomunikasi.*

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong menyelesaikan panggilannya. Jaejoong melirik pada apa yang Kyuhyun tunjuk dengan jarinya, ponselnya sendiri.

"Ini? Ponsel. Eh, benar juga, seribu tahun yang lalu benda seperti ini mungkin belum ada, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian, sambil berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam puri, Jaejoong mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang beberapa benda yang berada pada zamannya. Kyuhyun mendengarkan semuanya baik-baik, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi ingin melihat dunia luar lebih banyak.

"Jae, bisakah kalian membawaku keluar dari tempat ini? Aku benar-benar bosan."

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, sejauh ini senyum itu adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia perlihatkan di hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menghirup udara luar, dia tidak bohong saat bilang bosan berada di puri—_hey_, kalau dihitung yang benar dia sudah berada dalam puri itu selama lebih dari seribu tahun!

Awalnya Yunho tidak memberi izin, dia bilang terlalu bahaya bagi Kyuhyun untuk berada di luar saat kekuatannya belum benar-benar kembali. Tidak ada yang tahu apa klan_ Black Roses_ sudah memulai pergerakan atau belum. Tapi Kyuhyun terus memaksa, dia bilang Yunho tidak berhak melarangnya karena kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada Yunho. Kalau sudah dibilang begitu, mau tidak mau Yunho mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

Jangan berpikir mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa persiapan. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, Yunho memerintahkan dua puluh penjaga untuk ikut bersama mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan pergi dalam kelompok—itu terlalu mencolok. Masing-masing akan membentuk grup kecil dan berpencar, menjaga secara diam-diam.

Selain itu, Kyuhyun harus memotong rambutnya yang panjang. Akan sangat aneh jika Kyuhyun yang seorang _namja_ berkeliaran dengan rambut panjangnya—meskipun dengan wajahnya dia bisa saja membuat orang-orang melihatnya sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Dia juga harus mau memakai lensa kontak untuk menutupi mata _ruby_-nya.

Perjalanan keluar puri cukup memakan waktu. Para penghuni puri hanya menggunakan kuda sebagai 'kendaraan' untuk keluar-masuk kawasan hutan pinus yang mengelilingi puri. Ini dilakukan untuk menghidari terbentuknya jalan menuju puri akibat gesekan dengan roda sepeda motor—apalagi jika mereka menggunakan mobil. Begitu berada di luar hutan mereka akan langsung menuju sebuah villa yang cukup besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kawasan hutan pinus, tempat ini digunakan untuk menitipkan semua kendaraan yang mereka pakai sebelum masuk hutan.

Selanjutnya, Yunho menggunakan mobilnya untuk membawa Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berkeliling Seoul. Lima belas menit perjalanan dengan mobil suasana mulai terlihat lebih ramai, rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa toko kecil berjajar di tepian jalan.

"Rupanya zaman benar-benar sudah berubah. Rasanya baru kemarin aku memejamkan mata, tapi begitu aku membuka mata semuanya sudah jauh berbeda," ujar Kyuhyun, matanya tak lepas memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau melewatkan begitu banyak waktu dalam kotak kayumu, wajar jika banyak hal yang berubah," balas Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Yunho yang bertugas menyetir hanya sesekali melirik keduanya dari kaca spion, kemudian tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian mengelilingi beberapa tempat menarik di Seoul yang menjadi _tourism place_, juga membeli beberapa pasang baju dan sepatu untuk Kyuhyun. Saat ku bilang beberapa pasang itu artinya lima _shopping bag_ penuh baju dan celana, salahkan Jaejoong yang adalah seorang _shopaholic—namja_ cantik itu memaksa Kyuhyun keluar-masuk kamar pas untuk mencoba baju-baju pilihannya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Yunho baru saja selesai memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun ke dalam bagasi mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia sempat mengeluarkan ponselnya saat duduk di dalam _boutique_—menunggu Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun—dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya, kemungkinan besar dia meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam _boutique_.

"Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di dalam, kalian tunggu saja disini."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Yunho pergi ke dalam dan meski lima belas menit sudah berlalu dia tidak juga kembali. Merasa terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam _boutique_ dan membantu Yunho menemukan ponselnya yang sepertinya belum ketemu. "Tunggulah disini, jangan pergi kemana pun sebelum aku atau Yunho kembali." Jaejoong berpesan pada Kyuhyun yang duduk diam di dalam mobil.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa tidur, dia mungkin sudah tidur sejak tadi karena terlalu bosan. Sayangnya vampir tidak tidur, tidak kecuali untuk alasan tertentu. Alasan yang cukup genting seperti apa yang memaksanya tertidur selama seribu tahun.

"Kalau mereka tidak kembali dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, aku akan pergi dan membuat mereka kebingungan mencariku," ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan ide jahilnya, Kyuhyun mulai menghitung mundur, lalu tepat pada hitungan dua...

"Harum mawar."

... aroma yang amat disukainya menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun berhenti menghitung dan keluar dari mobil Yunho. Dia berpikir untuk menengok sebentar dari mana aroma mawar yang terbawa angin barusan berasal. Kyuhyun menatap pintu _boutique_ yang tertutup rapat, tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho dan Jaejoong akan keluar.

Kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

Dua puluh orang penjaga yang mengamati Kyuhyun dari berbagai tempat terkejut setengah mati dan panik. Yunho akan memarahi mereka kalau tahu Kyuhyun menghilang. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun bisa menghilang—dalam artian sebenarnya—hanya dalam hitungan detik?

Satu lagi fakta yang seharusnya Kyuhyun katakan pada mereka, para vampir bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Melompati dinding setinggi lima meter dengan mudah, Kyuhyun telah membawa dirinya pada bagian belakang sebuah gedung pencakar langit dimana sebuah taman dengan puluhan mawar berbagai warna tumbuh dengan terawat. Ada begitu banyak warna dari bunga yang paling disukainya, itu sebabnya aroma yang dihirupnya terasa lebih manis.

"Siapa disana?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan secara reflek berbalik ketika sebuah suara muncul tepat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat seorang _namja_ dengan setelan jas berdiri di hadapannya.

Dan waktu seolah berhenti berputar.

Kyuhyun bisa saja pergi saat itu juga, tapi tak sejalan dengan otaknya tubuhnya justru membeku. Sepasang mata hazel yang menatapnya seolah mengunci pergerakannya. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu pada mata itu yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun begitu merindukan sesuatu... tapi dia tak tahu apa yang dirindukannya.

"Siwon-ssi!"

Suara seorang wanita menarik kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun, detik dimana _namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang wanita Kyuhyun pun menghilang.

Sementara _namja_ yang terdiam bersamanya beberapa detik lalu tampak terkejut saat sadar sosok yang menarik perhatiannya telah menghilang.

_Ketika aku menoleh, sosok itu menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah kelopak-kelopak mawar yang menari di udara sebelum menyentuh tanah dengan indah._

"Siwon-ssi, rapatnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi," ujar _yeoja_ yang sempat memanggil namanya. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Siwon itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap udara kosong dimana seseorang berdiri beberapa saat lalu.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi. Lagipula... yang dilihatnya barusan memang seperti ilusi. Dia tampan, dan disaat yang sama juga terlihat cantik, lalu kulitnya yang pucat dan seputih salju juga terlihat bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari. Yang seperi itu bukannya tidak mungkin hanya ilusi, kan?

_**Hari ini kelopak mawar yang berterbangan di udara, membawa sesuatu bersama aromanya yang tertiup angin. Sesuatu seperti...kenangan yang terlupakan.**_

**To be continued...**

*World's first mobile phone found in 1922

Wkwkwkwk~ Jangan pukul ane karena moment WonKyu-nya cuma seiprit. Moment-nya emang singkat, dan tanpa kata #aseek

Tapi yang perlu ditekankan adalah moment super singkat itu sangat berkesan buat WonKyu :3

Mereka emang ga saling nyapa, tapi mereka ngerasain sesuatu di dalam hati masing-masing. Ikatan batin gitu #wkwk

Bayangin aja WonKyu saling tatap di tengah-tengah taman yang penuh bungan mawar. Terus pas Kyuhyun pergi, bayangin Siwon berdiri sendiri dengan efek kelopak mawar yang berterbangan—ceritanya lepas dari tangkainya karena gerakan Kyu yang secepat cahaya #wkwk *tp ini serius, kalo sesuatu bergerak dg kecepatan cahaya udah pasti gerakan'a menghasilkan angin kenceng kan? whoooooossshhh! Gitu loh #authorsarap

Romantis kaaannn? *readers: kagaaaaa!*

Oh, okeh #turnBack

#balikLagi :B

Terus, kalo ane disuruh nentuin sendiri siapa itu Arianne, ane bakal milih Jessica, krn ane emang ga suka sama dia #plak

Ada alesan knp ane minta readers buat milih sendiri siapa Arianne, lebih baik yg readers benci atau ga suka, krn nasib Arianne ga bakal baik #bocorLagi -_-

**Special Thanks to:**

**Gyuhyun Choi95| wonkyufa| Cho Daesyn| shin min hyo| StepName| HaeHyukWonKyu| FiWonKyu0201| WKS0711| shin min young| Syifa0304| Shizuku M2| Fitri MY| Rhea cho| ShixieL| MissBabyKyu| KimHeeRaWKS| MyDecemberRee**

LOL! Thanks buat** Gyu **& **Ree **eonni yg ngasih double review wkwk

Buat** Shixiel**, he's absolutely male. Kalo diperhatiin, dari awal saya udah nulis warning shounen-ai, bukan genderswitch. Kalo ini soal penggambaran fisik Kyu yang berambut panjang, itu semata-mata karena menurut legenda rambut vampir tetep tumbuh sekalipun dia 'mati' :/

Kalo soal muka Kyu yang digambarin cantik, itu karena saya mengambil ide bahwa saat menjadi vampir seseorang akan berubah jadi sosok yang amat indah *misal: Twilight*

Semoga ga bingung lagi ya, dan makasih bgt udah mau komen :-*


	4. Destiny –The Lovers-

**Chapter 4: Destiny –The Lovers-**

**Written by: Kyuminjoong**

**Genre:Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line**

**Warning: Shounen-ai**

**Author's Pov**

Siwon menghela napasnya panjang, menghirup aroma mawar yang memenuhi sebuah taman kecil tepat di belakang gedung 50 lantai tempatnya bekerja—sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang _retail_, baik _department store_ maupun _supermarket_. Akhir-akhir ini _namja_ berusia 25 tahun itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantornya, sementara rumahnya sendiri berubah menjadi tempat terakhir yang ingin didatanginya.

Alasannya tentu saja untuk memperkecil presentase pertemuannya dengan sang _master_. Sejauh ini Arianne memang tak melakukan apapun, tapi Siwon tahu dengan pasti dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai peperangan di antara kedua klan. Dan Siwon sungguh tak ingin terlibat dalam perseteruan kedua klan, dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan dibalik semua ini. Jika setidaknya Siwon tahu pihak yang akan menjadi lawannya, dia mungkin akan datang untuk memohon perdamaian.

Atau jika bisa, Siwon ingin pergi saja, bersembunyi di tempat dimana tak akan ada orang yang bisa menemukannya. Tapi sekalipun bisa, dia tahu keluarganya akan menerima akibatnya.

Ya, dia masih punya keluarga—seorang ayah yang meskipun terlihat keras tapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan seorang ibu yang selalu bersikap lembut. Tiga bulan yang lalu, sang ayah memanggilnya untuk sebuah pembicaraan serius. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pembicaraan serius yang beliau maksud berkaitan dengan sebuah cerita turun temurun tentang makhluk abadi—yang baginya bahkan terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur dibanding kenyataan. Dan sesuai tradisi dalam keluarganya terdahulu, tugas untuk menjaga sang _master_ akan diturunkan pada penerus berikutnya saat mereka menginjak usia 25 tahun. Itu artinya tiba gilirannya untuk mengabdi pada sang _master_.

**_Bruk_**

Siwon yakin dirinya hanya sendiri dalam taman yang tidak seberapa luas itu, sampai dia mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dari ketinggian tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengandalkan instingnya, Siwon melangkah dengan amat pelan menuju sisi lain taman yang terhalang dinding jika dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Disanalah dia melihatnya, seseorang dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang proporsional dengan kulit yang begitu putih dan rambut hitam sedikit menyentuh bahu.

"Siapa disana?"

Sosok itu berbalik dengan cepat saat suara lantang Siwon sampai ke telinganya. Wajahnya yang rupawan menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Kemudian mereka terdiam. Siwon tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuat _namja_ itu membeku di tempatnya, sementara dirinya sendiri terdiam karena begitu mengagumi sosok di hadapannya.

"Siwon-ssi!"

Lalu seseorang memanggil namanya, Siwon secara reflek menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah sekretarisnya. Dan ketika dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada si _namja_ misterius, sosoknya telah menghilang. Menyisakan rasa kecewa di hatinya.

Entahlah, dia hanya ingin memandang wajah indah itu lebih lama. Tapi disatu sisi, logika membawanya berpikir bahwa sosok itu mungkin hanya ilusi belaka. Bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu pergi dengan begitu cepat sementara mereka di kelilingi dinding setinggi 5 meter?

"Siwon-ssi, rapatnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, memandangi tempat sosok itu berdiri tadi sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan taman.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat dimana mobil milik Yunho terpakir. Rupanya Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak pergi karena berpikir Kyuhyun akan kembali ke tempat ini, sementara para penjaga telah di tugaskan untuk berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul tepat di sampingnya, begitu pun Yunho yang berada di depannya. Akhirnya mereka mengerti arti kata 'menghilang' yang dimaksud para penjaga.

"Kau! Sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu disini, kan? Kenapa kau malah menghilang entah kemana? Apa membuat orang cemas itu memang hobimu?" Jaejoong mengomel.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "_Take a chill pill, Jae. I'm okay_. Aku bukan anak kecil," ujar Kyuhyun lalu dengan cuek masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Jaejoong kehabisan kata-kata, Yunho menepuk bahunya kemudian memberi isyarat padanya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Jaejoong masuk dengan wajah kesal, sementara Yunho hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Yunho menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memulai perjalanan untuk kembali ke puri. Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang dan memulai pembicaraan.

"_Okay, I'm sorry_. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku."

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Jaejoong belum juga memberi balasan meskipun dia tahu dengan jelas Kyuhyun bicara padanya.

"Jae..." Yunho menyebut namanya, dan Jaejoong tahu itu sebuah teguran. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibirnya seolah menahan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi cobalah untuk tidak membuat orang cemas. Kau sendiri tahu kalau kekuatanmu belum benar-benar kembali, lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kau mendapat serangan dari _Black Roses_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Asal bukan Arianne, aku masih bisa menghindar atau sedikit melawan."

Kening Jaejoong berkerut, sementara Yunho yang semula sibuk memperhatikan jalanan sedikit melirik ke arah kaca spion.

"Siapa Arianne? Apa dia..._master_ dari klan _Black Roses_?" tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yunho kembali menatap jalan di depannya, tapi telinganya siaga mendengarkan obrolan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang berubah serius.

"Kau bilang asal bukan Arianne, lalu bagaimana kalau yang menyerangmu justru Arianne huh?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Arianne tidak akan keluar di siang hari."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia _pure blood_, matahari adalah musuhnya."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal! Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak perlu sekhawatir ini, kan!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun gemas, matanya mendelik. "Kau— Dasar bocah tengik!"

**_Knock_**

Kali ini mata Kyuhyun yang membelalak, tangannya secara reflek memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat kepalan tangan Jaejoong mendarat.

"Kau memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Jae, kau tahu kalau aku bisa saja menggigitmu jika kau membuat masalah denganku."

Yunho hampir saja menginjak rem dalam-dalam, jantungnya berdetak cepat sementara matanya kembali mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam, sementara Jaejoong tampak begitu tenang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku." Jaejoong berujar dengan yakin.

Hening.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Aku tahu." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah arogan.

Diam-diam Yunho menghembuskan napas lega. Kelihatannya Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang dia kira.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Sejak hari dimana Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ di sebuah taman penuh bunga mawar berbagai warna, bayangannya tak pernah pergi dan terus berputar di otaknya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa bagaimana _namja_ itu membuat tubuhnya membeku dan terpaku memandangnya. Bagaikan magnet, sosoknya seolah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali menemuinya.

Mungkin hari inilah saatnya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan kembali dipertemukan jika dirinya kembali ke taman itu. Dia mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong marah lagi dengan menghilang tiba-tiba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi jika tidak pergi sekarang, dia akan terus dihantui rasa penasaran. Maka meskipun dengan resiko bertengkar dengan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi. Menyelinap keluar dari puri bukan hal yang sulit baginya, Kyuhyun bahkan yakin bisa melompat turun dari lantai 10 sebuah gedung tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

Maka disinilah Kyuhyun berada, di taman yang sama tempat dimana seorang _namja_ berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Kyuhyun menunggu, duduk di atas dinding setinggi 5 meter yang hari kemarin sempat dilompatinya, berharap sosok yang sama akan muncul di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tahu jelas waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, setidaknya dua jam mungkin sudah lewat dan sosok itu belum juga muncul.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia sangat yakin _namja_ itu akan muncul. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyesal mempercayai hatinya. Karena tidak lama, _namja_ itu benar-benar menampakan batang hidungnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya, mengamati _namja_ itu dari kejauhan. Ya, lagi-lagi _namja_ itu membuatnya seolah membeku. Barulah ketika merasa _namja_ itu berniat pergi, Kyuhyun melompat turun dan menghampirinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tampak terkejut, ketika _namja_ misterius yang pernah ditemuinya muncul dari balik dinding. Sejenak dirinya seolah tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri, _namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas beberapa kali—sekedar memastikan jika Kyuhyun tidak melayang di udara.

"Kau... yang waktu itu, kan?" _Namja_ itu memberanikan diri menyapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilih tak menjawab dan terus menatap sepasang mata hazel di hadapannya. _Namja_ tampan itu berdeham—sejujurnya merasa gugup karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tanpa bicara—, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada hamparan mawar di sebelah kiri mereka. "Kau suka mawar?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun tak memberikan jawaban, tapi _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak menyerah. "Taman ini sangat indah, kan? Tapi... ini bukan taman umum." Dia memotong ucapannya, melirik Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi kalau kau ingin berada disini tidak apa-apa."

Yang lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Choi Siwon. Siapa namamu?"

Lama tak mendapat balasan, Siwon menarik kembali tangannya. Dan tepat saat itu Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Siwon tersenyum. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mau memberi tahu namanya. Tapi setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali membisu dan hanya memandangi wajahnya. Siwon mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan mengusap sedikit kulit wajahnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau takut padaku?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum gemas, kemudian tiba-tiba saja memetik setangkai mawar merah muda di dekatnya.

"Ambilah. Ini untukmu, kau menyukainya, kan?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Kyuhyun mau menerima mawar di tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap tangan itu, juga mawar yang digenggamnya, cukup lama hingga akhirnya tangannya terulur berniat mengambilnya.

Tapi sebelum mawar itu sampai dalam genggamannya, Siwon menarik tangannya, tak sengaja membuat mawar yang digenggamnya terjatuh dalam prosesnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, matanya menangkap rasa takut dan kaget dalam wajah Siwon. Dia melakukan kesalahan... dengan membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"M-Maaf. Tapi tanganmu... terasa sangat dingin."

Cukup. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat membeberkan wujud asli terlebih pada _namja_ yang baru di temuinya dua kali ini.

"Tunggu—"

Tapi Siwon tak bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun yang berlari pergi.

_Dan mawar itu... kelopaknya tercerai berai, ikut pergi bersama angin mengiringi langkah kaki sang boneka porselen._

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Siwon memandang rumahnya dengan enggan. Dia tidak mau kembali kemari, tapi dia harus. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus diambilnya dari ruang kerjanya di rumah.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan berat hati. Dan entah bagaimana, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah paman Lee bersama Arianne di sampingnya. Paman Lee menundukkan kepalanya, memberi salam pada tuan mudanya, sementara Arianne hanya memandang angkuh pada sosok di hadapannya.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, meskipun enggan tapi dia harus menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada sang _master_. Tanpa berniat menyapa lebih jauh, Siwon berbalik dan berniat pergi begitu saja, tapi gagal saat tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seolah memukul kakinya keras hingga ia pun terjatuh dengan suara berdebum.

Siwon meringis kesakitan, dia masih berpikir apa yang baru saja menghantam kaki kirinya sampai dia sadar Arianne sedang berjalan menghampiri. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Jaga sikapmu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu detik ini juga."

Bukan hanya Siwon, bahkan paman Lee yang melihat semuanya ikut menegang karena ucapan Arianne yang mereka yakin bukan sekedar ancaman. Arianne menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke hadapan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Siwon menelan ludahnya, sama sekali tak punya keyakinan bahwa setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak perintah Arianne. Dengan keraguan dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Siwon meletakan tangannya tepat di atas telapak tangan Arianne yang terbuka. Kemudian semua yang dirasakannya adalah sensasi yang sama dengan ketika kulit tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya. Siwon tak merasakan apapun, tidak juga tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Arianne.

Sementara Arianne, sibuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Siwon hari ini, juga hari-hari sebelumnya ketika _namja_ itu tidak menampakan diri di rumahnya. Dia melihat semuanya dengan jelas, juga bagian ketika Siwon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang berasal dari waktu yang sama dengannya.

Perlahan Arianne mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, tentang sosok lain dari masa lalu yang nampak persis dengan orang di depannya—yang tangannya sedang berada dalam genggamannya.

Kemudian matanya terbuka, dia menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Kau..."

Siwon terdiam, menanti kata berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut sang _master_, tapi ucapannya terhenti disana. Arianne melepas tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Kemudian beberapa langkah di depannya Arianne berhenti dan kembali menatapnya. "Mungkin aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sosoknya menghilang di ujung koridor. Menyisakan Siwon yang kebingungan dan paman Lee yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Pria tua itu menghampiri tuan mudanya, membantu Siwon untuk berdiri. "Tuan muda, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Meskipun sebenarnya kakinya masih berdenyut sakit.

Kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu tentu membekas di ingatannya. Siwon tahu Arianne bukan sekedar menggenggam tangannya tanpa alasan, dia melakukan sesuatu, dan sayangnya Siwon tidak tahu apa.

'Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?'

Kemudian satu hal lagi memenuhi pikirannya, tentang kenapa tangan Kyuhyun terasa sedingin es—sama seperti tangan pucat Arianne.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Hampir tengah malam di puri, suasana terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan saat pagi dan siang. Sebagian besar penghuni puri sudah terlelap dalam tidur—termasuk Jaejoong yang sempat memarahinya habis-habisan karena terus-terusan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya beberapa penjaga yang masih membuka mata dan berkeliling menjaga puri.

Malam-malam sebelumnya Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di sekitar puri atau menikmati pemandangan langit malam dari tempat favoritnya di puri—taman mawar. Malam ini pun, Kyuhyun berdiri di tepian balkon lantai ke lima puri, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya seraya memandang bintang. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat, karena Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menikmati lukisan alam di atas kepalanya, otaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan _namja_ bernama Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mengerti, kenapa _namja_ itu begitu menarik di matanya.

Dan _namja_ itu tidak terbaca.

Ketika Siwon berusaha mengajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun terus mencoba untuk membaca sesuatu darinya—tapi nihil. Tak ada yang didapatnya kecuali hitam dan kosong. Ini aneh. Karena seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa membaca isi kepala siapapun kecuali mereka yang berada dalam jenis yang sama dengannya—vampir.

Lalu Siwon? Dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kaumnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Jadi dia jelas bukan vampir. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari sosok seorang Choi Siwon?

Suasana begitu sunyi sampai suara seseorang yang menyapanya terdengar bergema. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau belum tidur?" ujar Kyuhyun—sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya, kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, itu sebabnya aku begadang. Tapi terlalu lama bekerja rasanya penat, makanya aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

Mereka para penerus klan, baik merah ataupun hitam, tentu punya kehidupan di luar lingkaran hitam yang menjerat mereka. Yunho—hampir sama dengan Siwon—adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan yang juga bergerak dalam bidang _retail_, hanya saja mengkhususkan diri pada kategori _fashion_. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri adalah salah satu _desaigner_ kebanggaannya.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit. Tiba-tiba saja bintang di atas sana seolah berkumpul membentuk wajah _namja_ yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bertemu seseorang. Setiap melihatnya... aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku. Rasanya sulit untuk memalingkan wajah darinya."

Yunho membuka matanya lebar. "Kau... sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga lebih rumit dari itu. Orang itu... bagaimana jika ku bilang aku merasa terhubung dengannya?"

Yunho terdiam. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang berseri, dia mungkin akan melukai Kyuhyun, tapi Yunho merasa harus mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku tidak bermaksud kejam, tapi... kau harus ingat bahwa kau berbeda. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun karena kau bisa membawa mereka dalam bahaya."

Wajah itu kehilangan senyumnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Yunho dan tersenyum miris. "Kau benar. Mungkin kau dan Jaejoong juga harus mulai menjaga jarak dariku." Kyuhyun berujar lirih sebelum beranjak pergi, melewati Yunho yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

Tapi kau melukainya. Sekali pun bukan itu maksudmu, hatinya tetap terluka.

**_Seribu kali membaca isi kepala orang lain, belum tentu membaca isi hati sendiri bisa dilakukan. Pada akhirnya takdir yang bekerja tetap menjadi rahasia, sampai waktu sendiri yang menguak apa yang disembunyikannya._**

**To be continued...**

Buat yg ngerasa kurang nyaman manggil ane author bisa panggil ane 'Ayu', that's my real name :3

And I'm 94-liner. Boleh panggil eonni/saeng kalo mau :)

Yg minta flashback, dari awal ane udah nyiapin satu chapter khusus flashback kok. Tapi mungkin di sepertiga akhir cerita. Untuk sekarang ane seneng aja bikin readers penasaran wkwk #digebukin

Dan... sumpah, ane sendiri jg ngerasa kalo tiap kali ane nyoba mendeskripsikan tempat dengan detil part cast jadi dikit karena deskripsi tempat terlalu panjang. But I can't help it! (Wkwk) Berhubung ni epep genre'a fantasy, ane ngerasa itu perlu, supaya readers bisa bener2 nangkep apa yg ane bayangin di dunia fantasi ane. Mianhae :-*

Welcome for new readers :D

**Special Thanks to:**

**aninkyuelf| WKS0711| Gyuhyun Choi95| Izca RizcassieYJ| santkyu| StepName| Cho-I Eun-ya| Syifa0304| MyDecemberRee| hanifElfkyu| GaemGyu92| shin min young| nona icecream| Guest|** **GaemGyu92| Guest| FiWonKyu0201| wonkyufa | Rhea cho| Nia101315| MissBabyKyu | KimHeeRaWKS| evil kyu| ShixieL| Jmhyewon| Augesteca| Kayla WonKyu| Fitri MY| LumpiaKimchi| QyuDev178**


	5. Serenade

**Chapter 5: Serenade**

Written by: Kyuminjoong

Genre:Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line

Warning: Shounen-ai.

A/n: Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya, jadi sediakan waktu lebih buat baca. Terus bacanya pelan-pelan aja, sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya update :B (Semoga ga bosen bacanya ya u,u)

**Author's Pov**

"_Kyuhyun-ah... aku tidak bermaksud kejam, tapi... kau harus ingat bahwa kau berbeda. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun karena kau bisa membawa mereka dalam bahaya."_

Meskipun sangat ingin melupakannya, tapi kalimat itu terus terngiang di Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu, semuanya nyata. Hanya saja kenyataan ini selalu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Hari itu Kyuhyun kembali ke taman mawar tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun, kecuali duduk di atas dinding tinggi yang mengelilingi taman dan menunggu Siwon menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga, empat, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tahu berapa lama dia menunggu. Tidak ada jaminan Siwon akan mengunjungi taman ini hari ini, tapi Kyuhyun tetap yakin kalau _namja_ itu akan muncul jika dia terus menunggu.

Kemudian dia benar-benar muncul. Seperti biasa dia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu, kemudian tampak kecewa saat tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya diam-diam, dia pikir Siwon mungkin akan segera pergi karena tidak mendapat apa yang dia mau, tapi Siwon memilih duduk pada sebuah bangku taman panjang dan...menunggu?

Tubuh yang terbalut kulit putih pucat dan dingin itu turun dengan gerakan seringan kapas, hingga kaki-kakinya yang kemudian menyentuh tanah di bawahnya tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Kaki jenjang milik Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa suara mendekati sosok pemuda lain yang belum juga menyadari keberadaannya. Barulah ketika dirinya berada tepat dua langkah di sampingnya pemuda itu merasakan kehadirannya dan menoleh.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti datang lagi." Siwon berujar pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau menungguku?" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, kemudian mengisi ruang kosong di samping Siwon.

Siwon meringis kecil seraya mengusap tengkuknya dan menjawab, "Kau terlalu misterius, aku jadi penasaran tentang banyak hal. Misalnya saja, bagaimana caramu masuk kemari?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak mungkin _kan_ kalau dia bilang di melompati pagar yang tingginya lima meter itu.

"Boleh aku tidak menjawabnya?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "_Okay_", kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Maksudku, ini ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu di taman ini, mungkin kau datang karena letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahmu."

"_To tell you the truth...it's_ _quite far from here_."

"_Eoh_? Kalau begitu kenapa..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau terlalu misterius, aku jadi penasaran tentang banyak hal," ujarnya kemudian, mengulang apa yang Siwon katakan padanya tak sampai lima menit yang lalu.

'Misalnya saja, kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca isi kepalamu?' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Hya_, kau meniruku," ujar Siwon, menyadari Kyuhyun baru saja menjiplak ucapannya.

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun yang pertama beralih pada hamparan bunga mawar di depannya, kemudian menikmati semuanya dalam diam. Siwon ikut terdiam, mencoba mengamati apa yang Kyuhyun lihat dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka membiarkan waktu berlalu dalam sunyi.

"Siwon-ssi."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Siwon bergumam kecil sebagai respon.

Masih dengan menatap bunga-bunga mawar di depannya, Kyuhyun mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Seandainya aku adalah seorang buronan, apa kau akan tetap berada sedekat ini denganku—sekali pun aku mungkin akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya?"

Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau ini tahanan yang melarikan diri dari penjara?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" balas Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Siwon terdiam, sempat mengira kalau Kyuhyun hanya membuat lelucon, tapi sayang wajahnya tampak sangat serius, jadi Siwon membuang kemungkinan ini. _Namja_ tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kemudian kembali bergumam dan tampak berpikir.

"Ku rasa..."

Mata bulat Kyuhyun bahkan tak berkedip saat menanti jawaban Siwon. Kemudian saat akhirnya pria itu mengucapkan sederet kalimat berikutnya, Kyuhyun, si vampir berdarah dingin, berpikir dirinya mungkin tengah terjebak dalam ilusi ketika merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Hal yang sama dengan apa yang manusia biasa rasakan saat pipinya merona.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun kau benar-benar seorang buronan. _Somehow... It feels so right when you sit here beside me_."

_Rasanya seperti mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan selama ini. Perasaan ini seperti aku merindukanmu... bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu._

Keduanya terdiam, menyelami iris mata satu sama lain dalam sunyi. Terlalu sunyi hingga suara angin yang berhembus pun terdengar begitu keras di telinga. Kalimat manis yang di dengarnya beberapa detik lalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, juga membakar wajahnya—meski rasanya lebih tepat dibilang hangat dari pada panas—, membuatnya membeku dan mengunci pandangannya pada iris hitam di depannya.

Sementara mata Kyuhyun mungkin terlalu mempesona, membuat Siwon yang menatap ke dalamnya seolah terhipnotis. Bahkan tanpa menyadarinya, tubuhnya mulai bergerak perlahan mengikis jarak diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika hampir tak ada jarak yang tersisa...

"Siwon-ssi!"

... seseorang memanggil namanya—tepat saat bibirnya dan Kyuhyun hampir bertemu.

Siwon menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan bangkit dari duduknya. Pria tampan itu berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan kikuk. "_M-Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti jika Siwon harus pergi saat ini. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian sedikit membungkuk kaku dan berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun terus memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu sampai Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _kan_?"

Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon menunggu jawaban darinya. Kemudian dengan senyuman kecil di wajah porselennya Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "_Sure_."

Sedikit jauh di depannya Siwon tersenyum senang—sangat lebar. "Sampai jumpa."

Dan begitulah keduanya berpisah. Kyuhyun menghirup udara yang bercampur aroma mawar dalam-dalam, kali ini segalanya terasa ringan—rasanya seperti dia telah melepaskan beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku minta maaf. Semalam.. tidak seharusnya aku bicara begitu." Yunho sadar dia sudah melukai Kyuhyun dengan ucapannya—sekalipun dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya—, karena itu ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke puri mereka Yunho merasa lega dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun tanpa membuang waktu.

"Lupakan. Ku rasa aku yang terlalu sensitif." Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, dia pikir tidak ada gunanya marah pada Yunho, apalagi ketika apa yang diucapkan Yunho memang tidak salah.

Kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menghampiri keduanya, dan sosok Jaejoong muncul dengan napas sedikit terengah karena berlari. "Kyuhyun-ah," Jaejoong memanggil Kyuhyun di antara tarikan napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit cemas.

Jaejoong mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, satu yang menggenggam lipatan kertas penuh tulisan—surat kabar hari ini.

"Dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita ditemukan tewas dengan luka gigitan di leher," ujarnya seraya memamerkan _headline_ pada koran yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap foto yang tercetak pada halaman terdepan koran tanpa berkedip, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho bisa melihat jelas raut tegang dan mungkin ketakutan pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya bahkan telah terkepal dengan begitu erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Arianne mulai mengumpulkan pasukannya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yunho bertanya dengan perasaan cemas seraya menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kyu... apa kau..." Jaejoong tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan satu ujung bibir terangkat. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku juga harus mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku... dengan cara yang sama dengan apa yang Arianne lakukan."

"Tapi—"

"Berhenti berdebat denganku, Jae! _I'm sick of it_!"

Jaejoong tersentak, begitu pun Yunho. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba meredam emosinya. Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud meneriaki Jaejoong, tidak juga marah karena _namja_ cantik itu tak pernah bosan berdebat dengannya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun mungkin terlalu takut, juga belum dan mungkin tidak akan pernah benar-benar siap menjalani takdirnya—takdir yang mengharuskannya berubah menjadi monster berdarah dingin dan mengalahkan Arianne yang jelas lebih kuat darinya—setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun tahu.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun berujar lirih pada Jaejoong, kemudian meninggalkannya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong tak melakukan apapun, kecuali menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang pergi menjauh dengan sedih. Yunho mencoba mengambil perhatian Jaejoong dengan menyentuh bahunya lembut. Jaejoong menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, meski raut sedih masih tampak di wajahnya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Arianne jika bukan dengan cara ini," ujar Yunho, berharap Jaejoong akan mengerti. Tapi Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tak bisakah kau melihatnya... Kyuhyun juga tidak menginginkan hal ini..."

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan Arianne, tapi pada kenyataannya jangankan mencari mangsa di luaran, _namja_ manis itu justru tak meninggalkan puri biar selangkah pun. Jaejoong mengerti, tidak mudah melakukannya saat Kyuhyun sendiri tampak membenci saat-saat dimana darah manusia mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa Kyuhyun justru tenggelam bersama buku-buku dalam perpusatakan tua milik puri selama dua hari ini. Tak beniat membuat spekulasi Jaejoong memutuskan mencari tahunya sendiri dengan menghampiri Kyuhyun di perpustakan yang berisi beberapa buku tua yang merekam sejarah puri—ditulis oleh para pendahulu yang tinggal di puri—, tentu saja ada beberapa buku baru di dalamnya, seperti novel dan semacamnya.

Jaejoong berdiri tepat di sisi Kyuhyun, tentu saja _namja_ manis itu tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan kedatangan Jaejoong karena dirinya lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan si _namja_ cantik.

"Hei, kau tidak mau tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kau ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tak melihatnya dan tetap sibuk dengan barisan buku dalam rak di depannya.

Tanpa menoleh padanya, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya pada beberapa tempat di langit-langit, tepat mengarah pada beberapa kamera CCTV. "Kalian mulai memasangnya hampir di semua ruangan sejak empat hari yang lalu."

"Kau tahu?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut. Dia memang memaksa Yunho memasangnya karena kebiasaan Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pamit.

"Kalau itu membuat kalian lebih tenang, aku tidak keberatan."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian menatap buku-buku di depannya. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Apa saja. Tentang diriku."

Kali ini kening Jaejoong tampak berkerut, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun—dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"Aku tahu aku seorang _dhampir_. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, aku tidak tahu apapun soal yang lainnya. Ku pikir aku mungkin punya semacam kekuatan yang bisa membantuku kelak, aku hanya harus mencari tahunya," Kyuhyun mencoba menerangkan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Maksudku, kau tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri, itu terdengar aneh."

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang sibuk membalik lembaran halaman pada salah satu buku berhenti bergerak. Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia mungkin telah 'menginjak ranjau yang tertanam dalam tanah' saat melihat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dan pandangan matanya kosong. "Aku benci."

"Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku adalah monster penghisap darah. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya, mengubur jati diriku sebagai vampir, melawan rasa haus yang semakin lama semakin menyiksaku, berusaha menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah. Aku tidak bisa melawan takdir."

Ah, Jaejoong akhirnya tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia benar soal perasaan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ cantik itu tak menunggu izin ketika dirinya menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut sebenarnya.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita."

Di balik ceruk leher Jaejoong, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu Jae, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu. Saat bicara denganmu, saat kau memarahiku, juga saat kau memelukku seperti ini, rasanya seperti dipeluk seorang ibu. Jika ibuku masih hidup, mungkin dia akan sangat mirip denganmu—cerewet, penuh perhatian dan cantik."

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit, membuat yang ditatap mengernyit bingung. "Aku tahu aku cantik, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti mengatakannya di depanku? Kadang sedikit menjengkelkan mendengarnya, biar bagaimana pun aku ini _namja_, harusnya aku tampan, bukan cantik," ujar Jaejoong.

Dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang tidak biasa, Kyuhyun berdeham dan menghentikan tawanya dengan segera.

"Maaf soal kemarin, kurasa aku sedikit keterlaluan. Arianne membuatku merasa sedikit tertekan," ujar Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "_Never mind_. Coba lihat, perpustakaan ini cukup besar, kurasa kau butuh bantuan untuk menemukan apa yang kau cari." Jaejoong memaksa Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan serius mereka dan beralih memeriksa buku-buku di depannya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Kemudian satu hari yang lain berlalu tanpa terasa. Sayangnya, meskipun telah mendapat bantuan dari Yunho, Jaejoong, dan para pengurus puri, Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Tak ada satu pun buku yang membahas tentang eksistensinya dan keluarga vampirnya.

"Haa~ ini tidak akan berhasil. Kalau seperti ini caranya, biar setahun mencari pun belum tentu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu," keluh Jaejoong, kemudian meletakkan buku ke sepuluh yang dibukanya pagi ini kembali ke rak. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyenggol sikunya tanpa sebab—menurut Jaejoong.

Niatan Jaejoong untuk protes sirna saat Yunho diam-diam menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tampak menopang dagu di atas meja baca dengan wajah kecewa dan frustasi. Jaejoong meringis, merasa bersalah karena membuat semangat Kyuhyun hilang.

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku baru ingat, sepertinya tuan Kang—salah satu pengurus istana yang sudah 'pensiun'—pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ruangan rahasia di perpustakaan. Mungkin kita bisa mendapat sesuatu disana."

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan menoleh pada Yunho dengan wajah penuh harap. "Ruangan rahasia? Dimana letaknya?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Akan ku tanyakan pada tuan Kang, tapi aku harus pergi ke rumahnya untuk itu," ujar Yunho.

"Kalau pegitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi," ujar Kyuhyun, memerintah dengan wajah datar.

_**Twitch**_

"_Sure, Your Highness_," balas Yunho, sedikit mencoba menyindir Kyuhyun yang baru saja bicara padanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sementara Jaejoong tertawa kecil—melihat Yunho bertingkah seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihatnya tiap hari.

Yunho meninggalkan ruangan itu, sementara Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberi waktu istirahat pada dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong, dan semua pengurus puri yang sudah membantunya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Sekitar lima jam kemudian Yunho kembali, Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh harap, sementara di sampingnya Kyuhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah tak jauh berbeda.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napasnya, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tampak kecewa, detik itu juga mereka tahu bukan berita baik yang akan keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Tuan Kang bilang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana letak pasti ruangan rahasia itu, tapi dia punya petunjuk untuk menemukannya."

"Benarkah? Apa petunjuknya?" Merasa ada sedikit harapan, Jaejoong kembali tampak antusias. Yunho mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya.

"Ini semacam teka-teki, _'Ketika para penyihir berkeliaran, saat roh-roh menjadi lebih kuat, dinding yang bersinar akan terbuka'._" Yunho membaca kalimat yang ditulisnya sendiri di atas robekan kertas itu.

Dahi Jaejoong kembali berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya. "Uhm... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, bertanya dengan tatapannya jika Yunho mungkin tahu arti dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Yunho menggeleng. Lalu keduanya menatap Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tak merespon, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau Kyuhyun tengah berpikir dengan serius. "Dinding dimana ruangan itu tersembunyi akan bersinar pada waktu tertentu." Kyuhyun mulai membuat hipotesa. Jaejoong dan Yunho mendengarkannya hampir tanpa berkedip.

"Karena cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan secara keseluruhan, kemungkinan sinar yang dimaksud adalah cahaya matahari atau bulan, karena sinarnya hanya akan mengenai satu tempat. Dan sinar itu hanya bisa masuk ke dalam jika ada jendela yang bisa ditembusnya."

"Tapi di ruangan ini ada sekitar sepuluh jendela besar. Lagipula sinarnya akan bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan matahari," ujar Yunho, sedikit mematahkan hipotesa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali berpikir, cukup lama, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa. Tetap harus memecahkan soal waktunya," ujarnya frustasi. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun—menyemangatinya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini," ujar Jaejoong.

'Semoga saja,' batin Kyuhyun, sejujurnya tidak begitu yakin masih banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum Arianne mulai menyerang.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Malam telah larut. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang tak pernah lagi memejamkan matanya untuk tidur berkeliaran di sekitar puri sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa perpustakaan.

Ruangan melingkar itu tampak gelap karena lampu-lampu dimatikan saat malam, hanya cahaya temaram dari luar jendela yang menyinarinya. Kyuhyun tak berniat menyalakan lampu, lagipula matanya bisa melihat jelas dalam gelap.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kalimat misterius yang didapat Yunho, tentang dinding yang bersinar. Saat malam seperti ini, tanpa bantuan lampu hanya ada beberapa tempat yang bersinar berkat cahaya bulan. Kyuhyun pikir tak ada salahnya memeriksa tempat-tempat itu satu per satu, lagipula dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikerjakan saat ini.

Dimulai dari tempat terdekat dengan pintu, Kyuhyun meraba tiap permukaan dinding yang bisa disentuhnya, berharap akan ada bagian yang bergerak dan membuka jalan pada ruang rahasia. Kyuhyun terus mencari sementara waktu terus berjalan tanpa terasa. Kemudian ketika jam berdentang sebanyak tiga kali, Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa dia telah melakukannya selama hampir tiga jam—dan belum mendapatkan apapun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Dia baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi saat tiba-tiba saja cahaya menyilaukan membutakan matanya sesaat. Cahaya putih itu berasal dari luar, tepatnya cahaya bulan, melewati jendela dan mengenai dinding tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Anehnya, dinding itu sendiri tampak seperti mengeluarkan sinar yang bahkan lebih terang dari pada sinar bulan.

Dengan langkah pelan dan wajah heran Kyuhyun menghampiri permukaan dinding yang lapang dan hanya tertutup sebingkai lukisan tua itu. Dia sangat yakin sampai beberapa menit yang lalu permukaan dinding bercat putih itu masih tampak temaram. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dinding itu bersinar sangat terang.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan potongan kalimat yang menjadi kata kunci tentang letak ruangan rahasia dalam perpustakaan.

"_Ketika para penyihir berkeliaran, saat roh-roh menjadi lebih kuat."_

"_Witching hour*," _Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Dengan segara Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya permukaan dinding yang dingin itu, meraba bagian yang terkena cahaya bulan. Dia yakin di balik dinding inilah ruang rahasia yang dicarinya berada. Tapi dinding itu tak bergerak apapun yang dilakukannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa frustasi, tapi kemudian matanya menatap lukisan tua di dinding tanpa berkedip.

_**Click**_

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat mendengar bunyi aneh ketika tangannya mengubah letak lukisan yang sekarang tergantung miring 45 derajat. Matanya membesar saat melihat permukaan dinding di depannya bergerak perlahan masuk ke dalam, membuat jarak selebar 50 cm yang sepertinya adalah pintu masuk menuju ruang rahasia.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memasuki celah yang tak seberapa besar itu. Tepat saat seluruh tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam celah, dinding kembali bergerak dan menutup. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, hanya ada kegelapan di depannya, kegelapan yang pekat sampai Kyuhyun pun tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja cahaya-cahaya kecil muncul satu per satu dan akhirnya menerangi seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun tidak tampak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa cahaya-cahaya kecil tadi berasal dari lilin yang menggantung di dinding. Ruangan ini mungkin dibuat dengan campur tangan penyihir, itu sebabnya beberapa hal ajaib bisa terjadi.

Ruangan itu tidaklah besar, hanya berisi sebuah rak tua penuh buku, sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursi kayu di depannya, juga puluhan tombak dan pedang. Kyuhyun mengabaikan senjata-senjata itu dan mengambil sebuah buku secara asal. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membuka beberapa halaman buku secara acak dan membaca isinya. _Namja_ manis itu kembali tersenyum saat tahu dia—akhirnya—telah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku sekaligus, meletakannya di atas meja dan mulai membacanya satu per satu. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Arianne akan benar-benar menyerang, jadi Kyuhyun pikir dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepat yang dirinya bisa.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Ruangan rahasia dimana Kyuhyun berada tidak punya satu pun jendela, cahaya hanya berasal dari lilin yang tak pernah akan habis meski apinya tetap menyala, siapapun yang berada di dalam tak akan tahu berapa lama waktu berjalan tanpa melihat jam. Karena itu Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika dirinya telah berada di dalam selama hampir dua puluh jam, cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho khawatir. Saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana pun, Yunho memeriksa rekaman CCTV dan melihat semua kejadian saat Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan ruangan yang mereka cari sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding.

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah mencoba membuka jalan menuju ruang rahasia dengan cara yang mereka lihat dalam rekaman CCTV, tapi anehnya tak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin pintunya tak akan terbuka dari luar saat seseorang telah berada di dalam. Dengan putus asa keduanya tetap menunggu di depan pintu penuh sihir itu, berharap tak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam sana dan Kyuhyun akan keluar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Kyuhyun hampir menyelesaikan buku ke tujuhnya saat tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa panas seperti terbakar. "Urgh.." _Namja_ manis itu mengerang, rasa panas itu tidak hilang. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi perasaan melayang seperti saat mabuk.

"Argh." Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Berjalan seperti orang mabuk, Kyuhyun memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah dan membuka jalan keluar dengan cara yang sama seperti saat masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia perpustakaan.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menyambutnya di luar, keduanya memasang wajah cemas. Tentu saja, keadaannya saat ini pasti terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang mulai goyah, Yunho berlari lebih dulu untuk menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan secara mengejutkan menepis tangan Yunho yang hampir menyentuhnya dengan sangat kasar.

Dia bisa melihat keterkejutan pada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, ini untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu jelas apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Tubuh ini butuh darah.

Jaejoong melangkah maju berniat mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti bukan dirinya, tapi teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikannya dan membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa melihat taring-taring tajam menyembul di antara gigi Kyuhyun yang tersusun rapi. Sepasang lensa kontak hitam yang menutupi warna asli matanya seolah menghilang saat mata _ruby_ itu menyala merah. Belum habis rasa terkejut keduanya, Kyuhyun melompat dengan cepat dan menembus jendela terdekat, membuat kacanya pecah berkeping-keping dan berserakan di lantai. Kakinya mendarat dengan mulus pada tanah jauh di bawah sana.

Taring itu mengatakan semuanya. Baik Yunho atau pun Jaejoong sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa hausnya. Karena hanya saat itulah Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan taringnya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

"Ish. Dasar hidung belang! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

Malam telah larut, sial bagi seorang _yeoja_ dirinya harus bertemu dengan tiga orang pria mesum yang mabuk di sebuah gang sempit. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, dia tahu jelas tak ada yang akan datang menolongnya di saat seperti ini dan di tempat ini. Kalau pun dirinya berteriak, teriakannya mungkin hanya akan terbawa angin dan lenyap tanpa mendapat sahutan.

Sementara sang wanita gemetar ketakutan, tiga pria hidung belang di depannya justru terlihat sangat senang—tampak dari seringaian di wajah mereka. Seringaian itu memudar saat salah satunya menyadari kehadiran orang lain tak jauh di depan mereka. Awalnya tak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya selain bayangan hitam dan mata yang berkilat. Kemudian angin yang sedari tadi bertiup akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan awan yang sempat menutupi bulan malam itu, dan tepat saat itu dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini. _Hya_! Berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu!?" Pria mabuk itu berteriak pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikit pun, tidak juga sekedar mengubah caranya menatap ketiga pria di depannya.

"_Seriously_.. Kau menantangku!?" Merasa dirinya ditantang, si pria mabuk berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan langkah sempoyongan. Pria itu hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali saat sosok Kyuhyun hilang dari hadapannya sebelum sempat dia menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Pria berjanggut itu memutuskan kembali menikmati mainannya dan berbalik, tentu saja pria itu tak pernah mengira Kyuhyun akan berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat tubuhnya berputar.

"Apa—"

Dia tak punya waktu untuk menyuarakan rasa kagetnya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memamerkan taring-taringnya yang begitu tajam. Kemudian tak lama tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah dengan leher berlumuran darah. Tidak bernyawa.

_Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membiarkan taring ini menembus kulit manusia. Darah ini...aku membencinya sebanyak aku membutuhkannya. Lebih dari itu, yang paling ku benci adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa haus ini._

Si wanita malang hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan saat matanya menyaksikan dua pria lainnya mengalami nasib yang sama dengan teman mereka. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, ia menangis, sangat ingin berlari pergi tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk itu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa terduduk di tanah dengan seluruh badan gemetar, menatap takut pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya dan memohon dengan terisak. "T-Tolong jangan bunuh aku..."

Dan si wanita malang bisa bernapas lega saat akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi secepat kilat, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hari itu, bersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam Kyuhyun menangis diam-diam. Kau mungkin tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat seseorang menatapmu seolah kau adalah seekor binatang buas—atau lebih buruk dari itu.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Malam saat Kyuhyun kembali menyerah pada takdirnya sebagai seorang _dhampir_, Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke puri. Juga malam-malam berikutnya. Kyuhyun hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati Siwon di siang hari lalu kembali berburu di malam hari. Dia tahu Jaejoong dan Yunho mungkin mencemaskannya jika dia tidak segera kembali, tapi Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tak akan melukai seorang pun saat dia kembali ke puri nanti. Maksudku, bagaimana jika Jaejoong atau Yunho berada di dekatnya saat dia dalam keadaan 'lapar', bagaimana jika dia melukai mereka tanpa sadar karenanya? Kyuhyun tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu terjadi.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun Kyuhyun kembali membuntuti Siwon diam-diam. Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti, kenapa _namja_ itu begitu menarik hatinya. Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan memperhatikannya bahkan jika yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di balik meja kerjanya atau menikmati segelas _wine_ di sebuah _club_ seperti saat ini.

Meski disebut _club_, tapi tempat itu bukan _club_ sembarangan dimana DJ memainkan musik dengan keras dan orang-orang menari tak beraturan di lantai dansa. Hanya ada segelintir orang berjas yang duduk di sudut-sudut ruangan, saling berjauhan, masing-masing ditemani satu atau dua orang gadis cantik. Sementara Siwon lebih memilih duduk di depan meja bartender, menikmati _wine_-nya sendirian.

Siwon memang bukan tipe pria yang suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita di _club_, dia hanya datang sesekali saat pikirannya penat dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Beberapa hari ini baik televisi maupun media cetak terus dipenuhi dengan berita tentang korban 'makhluk misterius' yang menggigit leher korbannya lalu menghisap darahnya hingga mati. Siwon sangat yakin kalau semua itu adalah ulah Arianne. Masalahnya adalah fakta bahwa selama ini dia dan seluruh keluarganya yang terdahulu sudah melindungi makhkuk seperti Arianne, monster penghisap darah yang membunuh tanpa pandang bulu.

Siwon merasa berdosa.

Seandainya saja dia memusnahkan makhluk itu sebelum sempat terbangun dari tidurnya Siwon yakin hal seperti ini tak perlu terjadi. Siwon menyesal kenapa dia harus menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk mengabdi pada Arianne.

Siwon menyesap _wine_-nya sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Siwon memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Kemudian secara mengejutkan dirinya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, memandanginya. Dengan rasa tidak percaya Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu."

"_Huh_?"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir Kyuhyun mungkin hanya membuat lelucon. Lagipula, untuk apa Kyuhyun mengikutinya?

"Apa kau juga _member_ disini? Maksudku, ini bukan sembarang _club_, hanya anggota yang bisa masuk kesini," ujar Siwon, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab—dan kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab.

"Lupakan saja, itu tidak penting. Kau mau minum?" Siwon menyodorkan segelas _wine_ yang dibawanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa bicaramu sedikit sekali? Kau tidak akan kehabisan suara hanya karena mengobrol denganku."

Lagi, Siwon tak mendapat respon apapun. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang tertutup pakaian. "Ikut aku."

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah panggung kecil di tengah ruangan, membuatnya berdiri di tengah panggung, tepat di depan sebuah _stand-mic_. "Menyanyilah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa orang melirik ke arahnya dan Siwon, tapi kemudian kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayolah, tempat ini sepi, kau tidak perlu malu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Haruskah dia melakukannya?

Siwon tidak menyerah, diliriknya sebuah piano mewah di sisi kiri panggung, _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku iringi dengan piano ini? Aku cukup pandai memainkan piano."

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tengah panggung kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di depan piano mewah tadi. "Lihat ini," ujarnya dengan bangga, lalu mulai memainkan piano dengan mahir.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. _Namja_ manis itu tak habis pikir, kenapa semuanya begitu kebetulan, dari sekian banyak lagu yang bisa dimainkannya, Siwon memainkan lagu favorit Kyuhyun. Sebuah lagu yang mungkin telah menjadi lagu klasik saat ini, lagu yang sering dia dengarkan bersama...

Ah, terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah bayangan dalam ingatannya, bayangan yang tidak bisa dia lihat wajahnya. Bayangan misterius yang sepertinya selalu ada bersamanya. Bayangan seseorang yang selalu ada dalam ingatannya, tapi secara bersamaan juga dia lupakan.

Kemudian seperti sebuah mantra, dentingan piano itu seolah membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana dirinya berada pada posisi yang sama, hanya saja dalam ruang yang berbeda, ruangan yang dia yakini sebagai salah satu dari ratusan kamar dalam puri yang masih ditempatinya hingga kini. Dia menatap seseorang memainkan musik yang sama dengan sebuah piano kuno. Wajahnya tampak samar pada awalnya, kemudian seiring dengan musik yang mendekati akhirnya wajah itu semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar tampak sempurna tepat pada dentingan terakhir. Wajah itu...

...milik Choi Siwon.

_**Serenade, sebuah potongan musik yang dimainkan untuk seseorang. Dengan jari yang sama, pada tangan yang sama, mainkanlah untukku... irama yang sama yang mengalun dari piano mewah bercat hitam. Dan bawa kembali kenangan yang terkubur dalam ingatan terdalam bernama hati.**_

**To be continued...**

Fiyuuhh~ Chapter terpanjang yang pernah ane buat rasanya (padahal cuma 4.715 words, tapi biasanya per chapter paling cuma 2000-3000 words wkwk)

Ni chapter satu udah direvisi berkali-kali. Maksudnya sih biar pendekan gitu, ga taunya makin direvisi malah makin panjang O_O

Hei, hei, siapa yang mau ngamuk karena ane baru update sekaraaang? Hayooo silahkan ngamuk :B

Ane cuma mau bilang, modem ane rusaaaaaakkkkkk. *nangis*

Udah hampir sebulan tanpa modem kaya'a. Madesu(?) banget ga ada modem T-T

Jadi kudet, ga bisa download Barefoot Friends juga, suamiku maafkan akuuuu~~~ T-T

Ane ini anak rumahan yang mau beli pulsa di sebrang rumah pun malesnya minta ampun, apalagi kalo harus ke warnet yang lebih lebih jauh, wuiihhh mualeesss #plak

Udah mana berisik banget lagi warnetnya, biasa, penuh ama bocah kecil maen game online *huh*

Udah gitu begonya ni ya, kmaren udah ke warnet, niatnya mau ngerjain tugas sama publish 2 ff, ini sama do xx to me, sampe di warnet tiba2 lupa ngesave file'a pake nama apa, trus kbanyakan file di fd, ane pikir lupa ane save di fd filenya, tak jadi publish pula lah -_-

Pas di cek lagi di rumah rupa2nya udah kesave kok -_-

Ya udah jadi gitu deh.. Kalo mau beli modem baru, enaknya pake modem apa yaaa? Yang paketnya murah tapi koneksi lancar bagus cepet #wkwk

Udahan deh curhatnya, ga penting juga XD

Kembali ke stoooo..ry! *ala mister tukul*

Akhirnya! Kyu inget bahwa Siwon adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Siwon kayanya benci banget sama Arianne, terus gimana kalo dia tahu si Kyu sama aja kaya Arianne? Sama-sama peminum darah maksudnya. Gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Pantengin terus cerita ini XD

Btw, ada yg tau witching hour itu apa? Sebener'a ane jg tau'a baru2 ini sih. Di beberapa film horror (yg terbaru the conjuring :B) suka ada adegan jam brenti sekitar jam 3 dini hari, terus aktivitas roh2 gitu meningkat. Konon katanya di jam2 segitu (lewat tengah malam mpe jam 4 pagi) setan emang lagi seger2nya(?). Kalo dicari lebih lanjut, menurut sebagian org, ni istilah ada hubungan'a ma penyihir. Poko'a untuk lebih jelasnya tanya om google aja dah XD

Last but not least, semoga masih banyak yang mau review XD #kittyeyes

**Special thanks to:**

**jenny| Kayla WonKyu| Cho-I-Eun-ya| shin min young| Guest| shin min hyo| MyDecember .Ree| lovinkyu| Shizuku M2| aninkyuelf| orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu| StepName| MilMilk203407| ChoiChahyun| LumpiaKimchi| WKS0711| Nia101315| Rhea cho| Viola| pikusparkyu| reni soediyo| I was a Dreamer| Augesteca| Aoi rin| KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie| QyuDev178| siwonniesm| Aoi Kyuichi| Cho Ai Lyn| MissBabyKyu| Gyuhyun Choi95 | Syifa0304| Fitri MY| everadit| Kim HeeRa Elforever| Astri| evil kyu| FiWonKyu0201| AmeliaShim| GaemGyu92| dazzledaisy| Park Sang Kyung| amanda wu**


	6. Sforzando

**The Descendant of Rose**

**Chapter 6: Sforzando***

Written by: Kyuminjoong

Genre:Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story-line

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Author's POV**

Siwon menyelesaikan permainannya dengan sangat rapi dan indah. Bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah senyuman sampai detik dimana matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata basah milik Kyuhyun. Senyumnya hilang, dengan sedikit panik Siwon meninggalkan kursinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun tak memberinya jawaban, hanya matanya yang basah masih menatap lurus ke arahnya. Siwon menghapus kristal bening yang mengalir pada pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengabaikan sensasi dingin saat jarinya menyentuh wajah pucat itu. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? _Okay_, aku minta maaf. Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?"

Maka dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus sisa air matanya sendiri. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah di depannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. "Siwon-ssi..."

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Siwon mendapati jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang secara tiba-tiba, entah kenapa dia juga yakin kalau saat ini wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah.

"T-tentu." Dan dia bahkan tidak mampu bicara dengan baik. Dalam hati Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri, untuk apa merasa seheboh ini hanya untuk sebuah pelukan, pikirnya.

Detik dimana Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya perlahan, sebelum kemudian kedua tangan itu benar-benar melingkari tubuhnya, Siwon merasa takut. Takut Kyuhyun mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang mendadak jadi begitu keras menghentak. Tangannya terangkat ragu-ragu untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja pada akhirnya tangan itu mendarat juga di punggung Kyuhyun yang tidak lebih kokoh dari miliknya.

"_I miss you so bad_." Suara Kyuhyun begitu lirih, tapi masih sampai ke telinga Siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Huh?" Siwon mengernyit heran. Rasanya itu bukan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada seseorang yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari lalu, pikirnya. Lagi-lagi, Siwon mengabaikan kejanggalan yang ditemuinya, kali ini karena sesuatu membuat kemejanya basah dan Siwon cukup yakin kalau itu adalah air mata Kyuhyun. Semakin yakin lagi saat dirinya mendengar isakan tertahan dari _namja_ yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak secara reflek, membentuk lingkaran kecil di atas punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan _namja_ manis itu.

Segera setelah tangisannya berhenti, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara tangan-tangannya sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Siwon berpikir Kyuhyun mungkin akan merasa lebih baik jika keluar dari tempat itu, jadi tanpa mengucapkan apapun _namja_ tampan itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi keluar dengan tangan yang saling mengait.

Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun kecuali mengikuti Siwon, membiarkan namja itu membawanya keluar dan menuntunnya duduk di sebuah bangku pada taman kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari _elite club_ yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Keduanya menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya dalam diam, menikmati hembusan angin malam atau langit penuh bintang tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"_Feel better_?" Siwon bertanya memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Eum."

"Haa~ Kau membuatku kaget, tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti itu."

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya-yang untuk beberapa alasan membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon hingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu tanpa sadar mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Merasakan sentuhan lembuat di kepalanya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon. Dengan wajah kaget khas orang yang baru tersadar dari mimpi Siwon menarik tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian berdeham cukup keras—sebuah kode pada dirinya sendiri untuk meluruskan sikap.

"_You_ _know what_? _I thought I hearing things_. _Like._.. _you said you miss me_... _**so bad**_," ujar Siwon, sebagai cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti—mungkin—bertanya-tanya tentang sikapnya semenit lalu.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah sendunya, Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapannya. "_No, you're not. I said it_." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali menatap Siwon dengan cara yang tidak biasa. "_Hyung_... apa kau percaya dengan kelahiran kembali?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Siwon kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu reinkarnasi? _Umm_... entahlah. Kurasa yang seperti itu tidak benar-benar ada. Bukankah mereka yang sudah pergi telah menemukan rumah lain di atas sana? Juga kehidupan baru yang abadi."

_Tapi aku menemukanmu kembali. Seseorang yang seharusnya sudah pergi dan hidup abadi di dunia lain...kini duduk di sampingku. Kenapa kau kembali Hyung? Apa karena tak satu pun dari kita sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelumnya?_

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang begitu adanya, tapi Siwon merasa Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Lupakan saja." _Namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya meninggalkan wajah tampan Siwon dan beralih memandang jauh ke atas langit hitam yang di penuhi bintang.

_Semuanya sudah berubah Hyung. Dunia ini berubah... tapi langit masih terlihat sama. Ku harap perasaanmu bertahan seperti langit di atas sana. Jangan berubah._

"Siwon _Hyung_..."

_Ah, apa kau menyadarinya? Aku memanggilmu 'Hyung'. Jadi jangan memarahiku karena aku terus memanggil namamu tanpa 'Hyung' di belakangnya... seperti dulu._

"...aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ada yang berbeda dari cara Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Siwon merasa bahwa kalimat yang diucapkannya seharusnya bukan untuk dirinya yang baru mengenal Kyuhyun dalam hitungan hari. Biar bagaimanapun, Siwon tetap membalasanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku juga."

_Aku mengucapkannya untuk waktu yang ku habiskan selama seribu tahun tanpamu, Hyung._

Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, kau mau pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ku pikir ada baiknya kau tidak menyetir malam ini, _Hyung_. Berapa gelas _wine_ yang kau minum?"

Siwon yakin dia cukup sadar untuk menyetir, dia bahkan tidak merasa mabuk sama sekali, tapi mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia tidak menyetir. Biar bagaimana pun jika terjadi masalah nanti polisi akan menghukumnya lebih berat karena menyertir di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"_Uh... okay_. Kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan taksi untukmu," ujar Siwon, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon sebuah perusahaan taksi untuk mengirim satu armadanya.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dalam hening. Sampai tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya tentang hidup seorang Choi Siwon—bagaimana keluarganya, teman-temannya, pekerjaannya, dan semacamnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Siwon terkejut karena dia tak pernah berpikir Kyuhyun akan merasa cukup tertarik padanya untuk bertanya perihal kehidupannya.

Apapun alasannya, Siwon tetap menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Jadi mereka—Siwon dan Kyuhyun—menghabiskan waktu menunggu taksi datang dengan berbicara panjang lebar tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka lebih banyak membahas kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon—karena Kyuhyun punya banyak hal yang harus dia rahasiakan.

Tidak terasa setengah jam berlalu, suara klakson di kejauhan menghentikan celoteh keduanya. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, tepat di tepi jalan di depan taman, sebuah taksi sedang menunggu keduanya. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, berniat menggenggamnya, tapi gerakan terhenti saat ujung jarinya kembali dikejutkan oleh sensasi dingin yang menusuk dari kulit tangan yang pucat itu.

"Kenapa tanganmu selalu terasa dingin?" Siwon bertanya tanpa sadar, pandangan matanya tertuju pada telapak tangan putih pucat yang kini telah berada dalam genggamannya.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat, sekilas raut panik terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya sekilas dan menghilang karena Kyuhyun menutupi dengan baik.

"Taksinya," ujar Kyuhyun, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Keduanya berjalan mengahampiri taksi mereka, kali ini Kyuhyun berjalan di depan dan Siwon tidak berusaha menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Masuklah," ujar Siwon seraya membukakan pintu taksi untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ duluan."

"_Huh_? Kukira aku memesan taksi ini untukmu...?"

"Aku ingin tahu dimana _Hyung_ tinggal," ujar Kyuhyun, diiringi senyuman manis.

"_Okay_." Siwon mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam taksi, disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum diam-diam, malam ini Kyuhyun terasa sangat berbeda. Bukannya dia tidak sadar, Kyuhyun bahkan terus memanggilnya '_Hyung_'. _Well_, kemungkinan besar itu karena Kyuhyun merasa mereka sudah cukup dekat, _kan_? Dan Siwon cukup senang hanya dengan memikirkannya.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

"_Well_, ini rumahku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Siwon, atau lebih tepat dibilang 'memaksakan sebuah senyuman'. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak enak menghinggapinya saat berada di dekat rumah Siwon—yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut _mansion_.

"Sampai jumpa." Siwon menutup pintu taksi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balik melambaikan tangannya seiring taksinya berputar dan beranjak meninggalkan mansion megah milik Siwon.

Entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun yakin sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini.

**o)The Descendant of Rose(o**

Siwon masih memasang senyumnya, memandang Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam taksi. Sampai saat wajah manis Kyuhyun menghilang di balik kaca hitam yang naik perlahan, barulah Siwon berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

_**Bang!**_

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara yang begitu keras sampai ke telinganya. Tubuhnya berbalik ke arah suara itu berasal sebagai gerakan reflek. Matanya kemudian membulat mendapati pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidup.

Sesuatu menghantam bagian depan taksi yang dinaiki Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Makhluk iu menggeram, memamerkan taring-taringnya yang tajam, sementara matanya yang merah seolah bersinar. Dalam hitungan detik makhluk itu menghancurkan kaca depan taksi, tangannya bergerak dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh sang sopir taksi yang berada di depannya. Pria malang itu berteriak ketakutan. Kemudian detik berikutnya teriakan itu berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat makhluk bermata merah itu menyobek kulit lehernya dengan brutal dan meminum darahnya.

Siwon membeku di tempatnya, tubuhnya bergetar. Biar bagaimana pun pemandangan di depannya terlalu mengerikan bahkan hanya untuk dibayangkan.

Seolah satu tidaklah cukup, beberapa makhluk serupa bermunculan dan perlahan mengelilingi taksi yang sudah hancur di bagian depannya itu. Siwon kembali teringat tentang Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dalam taksi itu. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Siwon berlari menghadang makhluk-makhluk buas itu. Berbekal bela diri yang dikuasainya Siwon berhasil melempar beberapa di antaranya ke tanah, tapi tentu tak akan cukup untuk melawan sisanya. Serangannya bahkan sama sekali tak membuat mereka mati, mereka hanya akan terjatuh lalu bangkit kembali.

_**Click**_

Kemudian Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam taksi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kembali ke dalam! Biar aku yang—"

Bahkan sebelum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat, gerakannya hampir tak terlihat mata. Dia memelintir, mematahkan leher makhluk-makhluk itu hingga mayat-mayatnya berserakan di jalan.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik semuanya tumbang. Yang tersisa adalah sosok lain Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di bawah cahaya bulan, dan di tengah mayat-mayat yang perlahan berubah menjadi debu sebelum hilang tertiup angin malam.

Siwon melihatnya, di balik bola mata hitam itu cahaya merahnya berkilauan.

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, sosok sang master muncul di antara mereka. Matanya sama merahnya dengan makhluk-makhluk tadi.

"_Don't you coming too fast_, Kyuhyun-ah?" Arianne berujar santai pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tegang dan marah.

Kemudian Siwon menyadari sesuatu... bahwa Kyuhyun sama dengan Arianne.

"_You're doing good_, Siwonie. _To bring him to me_."

Dan dia telah membawa Kyuhyun pada bahaya.

_**Like calm waves that turn into storms, like breezes that become hurricanes. It's a sforzando. Sign of the soon to be start blood-sucking-monster war.**_

**To be continued...**

*Sforzando is a musical term that means suddenly very loud. Here it's used to describe the situation that suddenly became really tense because of Arianne's appearance.

Makin gaje kah ceritanya? Semoga sih ngga :B

Chapter depan: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Arianne, tiga2nya terluka! *ohoho~*

Ada pertanyaan yg harus dijawab nih kaya'a, 'kenapa kalo kyuhyun lebih lemah kok dimasa lalu arianne bisa kalah?' *ini pertanyaan bagus nih :3*

Jawabannya adalah karena pada zaman dahulu kala *ceileh* sebenarnya yang ngalahin arianne bukan kyu, tapi orang lain. Tp berhubung kyu satu-satunya vampir dari klan'a yg bertahan hidup, jadi semua mikir dia yg ngalahin arianne #bocoran (perasaan ni ff bocor mulu u,u)

Dear meotmeot, ane udah dengerin lagu'a, didengerin terus2an lama-lama ane jadi ngebayangin opening ni ff pake tu lagu, ala film2 barat gitu deh XD Yg ane bayangin di otak sih udah keren bgt tuh, sayang aja kaga ada video aslinya (andaikan ni isi otak bisa dicetak jadi video #wkwk)

Diriku menanti respon kalian di kotak review~~ *ohoho~*

Untuk reader(s) baru salam kenal~ :3 Makasih udah komen dear~~~

(bentar lagi 1013, tepat tgl 13 ane kaya'a ga bisa post ff, jadi ngucapin disini skrg aja, Happy WonKyu Day! semoga WKS bebas fanwar selalu, WK'a aja makin messs...sum #plak mesra maskud'a :3)

**Special thanks to:**

**MissBabyKyu| dazzledaisy| Park Sang Kyung| amanda wu| Allyna Kyuzumaki| Kayla WonKyu| Gyuhyun Choi| Choi neetha| evil kyu| wonkyufa| shin min young| ratnasparkyu| Cho-I Eun-ya| ChoiChahyun| | meotmeot| nandangaryp| shin min hyo| Rhea cho| Hanna Shin Ji| QUly| Jmhyewon| MySuperWon407| Cho Ai Lyn| Park sang kyung| Jenny| WKS0711| Piece| orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu| sellinandrew|Augesteca|**

**PENGUMUMAN**

Tekad ane udah bulat seperti kue donat (?) untuk **berhenti jadi author ff**. Sebenernya udah lama punya niatan ini, tapi ga jadi karena ide baru berdatangan dan utang ff jadi makin numpuk. Tapi sekarang ane bener-bener udah fixed bakal berhenti nulis ff. Alesannya kurang lebih begini:

Ane kuliah udah semester 5, tugas-tugas butuh lebih banyak perhatian. IP ane terus turun dari semester sebelum-sebelumnya, ini cukup serius! (u,u)

Jadi ane mau fokus belajar :)

Jujur ane tambah lama tambah sumpek liat screenplay'a ffn. Jumlah ff paling banyak tapi yg hasil plagiatan jg buaaaaanyaaakk! Nyampah bgt mamen -_-  
FF siapapun, pair apapun yg diplagiat, ane turut prihatin u,u

Akhirnya ane ngalamin apa yang namanya ff ane dicopas trus diganti chara'a. Emang ga separah plagiat2 di ffn sih. Yg ngopas masih nyantumin nama ane. Tapi tetep aja, dia ga minta izin dulu sama ane. Dan ane bukan tipe author yg bakal ngasih izin ff ane buat di repost gitu, secara ane mikirnya mpe jungkir balik (-,-)  
Kejadian ini memperkuat tekad ane buat berhenti jadi author. Ane pikir, ngapain ane jadi author ff, cape2 mikir, ga dibayar ga apa, trus cuma buat di copas2 gitu ff'a. Dipikirnya gampang bikin cerita? (=..=) #esmosi

Alasan keagamaan yang dari dulu menghantui *ane yakin pada tahu apaan :B*

(yg ini ga mau diomongin panjang lebar ah, topik yg sensitif soal'a u,u)

Tapi tenang, karena ane tahu banget rasanya enak2 baca ff trus tiba2 ff'a discontinued, jadi ane **bakal tetep nyelesain semua ff **ane** yg masih on-going sebelum bener-bener berhenti** :)

Entah ini namanya untung atau engga, fics yg on-going masih ada **tiga** : **The Descendant of Rose, Not for Kids, Do XX To ME.**

Ketiga fic ini akhirnya harus jadi farewell-fics dari ane :')

Kalo ada yg suka berkunjul ke profil ane, mungkin nyadar kalo **semua ff ane udah ane hapus kecuali ff yg on-going**. Kenapa? Untuk menghindari ff ane dicopas :B

Lebih baik tu ff semuanya menghilang dari peredaran dan tinggal kenangan dari pada harus dicopas (u,u)

Kalo ada yg ga stuju sama tindakan ane ini, ane minta maaf deh. Ane cuma mau ngelindungin 'anak-anak ane'. Mereka yg lahir dari hasil kerja keras otak ane mikir siang-malem *ehemlebay* :B

Kalo bukan ane, siapa lagi yg peduli ama mereka? Begitulah kira-kira (?)

Terakhir, cuma mau salam2 sama silent readers, kali aja berhubung ane mau minggat(?) hatinya terketuk buat ninggalin komentar2'a di ff2 ane yg masih tersisa :B

Dan buat readers tercinta yg setia menghiasi kotak review ane *ceileh*, ane ucapin makasiiiihhhhh bgt. Kalo bukan karena review kalian, ane nulis ff bener2 ga ada artinya bgt (u,u)

Ane emang ga dibayar pake uang, sebagai gantinya komentar kalian itu bayarannya :)

**Love you all~**


End file.
